Project Raven
by Nightcat444
Summary: James was hired to create the ultimate weapon to destroy Voldemort. She was imperfect, before her life ended, she had a child. This is her story. FemaleHarry. Contains voilent, gory, & disturbing scenes. Rated M for a reason! Slight cannon, but not much.
1. Prologue 1

_The prologue will be split into three parts, all of it containing the years of Raven's childhood. Once the childhood is over, it shouldn't be as jumpy._

_**I do not own anything with Harry Potter, I do own most of the other stuff though.**_

_**Please Read & Review! **_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**????"**__Will be revealed in a later chapter_

_**Prologue: Part One**_

_**Year 1979**_

James watched as his home for the last two years had burned down by fiend fire that he himself had cast. All his experiments, all his work, _gone_. All because of Peter Pettigrew, who would have thought that the ministry had an unregistered animagus working for them?

James scowled, he should have warded the place against such things. It was too late for regrets as the last of his home fell to the ground. Apparation cracks soon echoed around him.

"James Sullivan Potter, you are here by arrested for over one hundred counts of illegal tests on humans, seven accounts of murder, and for performing and successfully creating an abomination to wizarding kind. How do you plead?"

A laugh escaped from his throat, he lifted a gun to his head and began to pull the trigger.

_***Unknown location***_

She held the child closer to her chest, "Hush my child," she said to the crying baby, "We'll be there soon." The child looked up at her with killer-curse green eyes not unlike her own.

She had finally stopped. Her eyes landed on Number Four Privet Drive. "This will be your home, my Raven, I am only sorry I will not be able to help you learn, to teach you how to fight… and how to kill." She sat the child down in a basket she brought. "This is farewell, my Raven, I hope you'll turn into the killer you are meant to be." She left the little girl at the doorstep. James had already taken care of the muggle's memory.

She stopped as she went into a coughing fit. She pulled her hand away from her mouth to reveal blood, and knew she didn't have long. Walking farther up ahead, she found a secluded area surrounded by trees. There, she sat down, almost peacefully. That's when the fire began, it licked at the trees, devouring them, turning them into ash along with her body. She felt no pain from the searing flames, she knew the fire would never hurt her; she had given it a specific command.

Nothing remains.

Lilith, also known as Lily, had shut her eyes for the final time, allowing the fire to devour her whole.

_**Year 1981**_

Two-year-old Raven Lilith Dursley had crawled up a tree; the chirps that came from it had piqued her interest. She wanted to know what had made the sound. In the tree was a bird's nest, inside resided two baby birds, chirping for their mother to return with food. Raven had started to find it annoying. She glared at them, her anger building when suddenly the nest caught fire, burning the baby birds alive. Raven giggled at their cries of pain.

"Raven! Get down from there before you hurt yourself!" A woman screeched.

Raven's unnatural green eyes found her. "Yes Aunt Petunia." She climbed down.

Aunt Petunia adjusted Dudley in her arms before walking back in with little Raven walking behind her, unaware of the smile she had adorning her face in sadistic glee.

_**Year 1982**_

She stood at the side watching Dudley take a chair over to the cabinet. Raven said nothing as he stood on the top part of the chair.

"Almos' there," he said. His hand grazed the cookie sack when the chair slipped under his weight. Dudley fell and landed on his head with a sickening crack. Raven's eyes grew wide; she walked over to him, "Dudley?" She asked, though she knew he was already gone, she didn't know how, but she was positive he was dead. Raven stared for a few moments, basking in the human's death, before she let out a scream, signaling for her Aunt or Uncle that something was wrong.

"Why'd you scream Ra-?! Diddykins!" Mrs. Dursley forgot all about little Raven as she ran toward her un-breathing son. "Diddykins, please wake up for mommy!" She sobbed as she brought her son closer.

Raven looked like she as on the verge of crying, but she wasn't sad. She assumed that it must have been Aunt Petunia influencing her. She usually felt other people's emotions. Petunia picked him up and struggled to get him to the car, Raven followed quickly behind.

She had driven them to the hospital, but the doctor told her they could do nothing, he had broken his neck from the impact. Raven had to wait out in the waiting room, surrounded by sick people who started to shiver when she walked into the room.

She tilted her head slightly. She had noticed people do that before whenever she came too close to them; even her own family didn't like to be that close to her. She also always knew what someone was afraid of too. Her eyes found a child in the corner playing by himself, he was afraid of spiders. Her unnatural green orbs found an older woman, she was afraid of being raped. The man farthest from her was afraid of… dragons? She blinked. He was afraid of something that wasn't real? The man also seemed to radiate warmth, something Raven had never felt from someone else before, at least, not as strong as his.

She found that she could pull his warmth away, and take it as her own. The man though, had started to go pale and shaky. Raven broke the connection, curious about what she had done, and why it had such an affect on him.

The man in question started to look around wildly, as if fear of an attack. Did he know what she had done?

_**Year 1983**_

A few months after Dudley had died; Petunia took Raven to the adoption center. She was going to make her, her child.

"You're going to have a new name, Rose Lilith Dursley. You're going to only keep your middle name, after your mother of course." Her aunt said while driving. Raven -Or rather, Rose- blinked. Petunia had never liked her name, and would only call her Raven out of necessity. While Raven would have preferred her name, she was glad to be able to keep her middle name; it was the only thing she had to remind her of her mother. She had no pictures; Aunt Petunia said her mother hated having her picture taken. She had never met her father either, though she was told that her mother loved him.

They arrived at their destination; Petunia had adopted her. She was now her child. Petunia even told Raven she could call her mom, if she wanted to of course. Raven had agreed.

_**Year 1984**_

"Why does she have to come here?" Raven complained. "You know we don't get along mother."

"She's Vernon's sister, I know you and Marge don't get along, but could you try too? For me?" Aunt Petunia asked. Raven had refused to call the man her father.

Raven let out a sigh, "yes mother, I will try."

Petunia patted her head, causing her to shiver slightly. "Thank you Rose."

"Vernon!" Came Aunt Marge's booming voice. "It's been to long!" She laid the suitcases on to the floor, her bulldog followed in behind her, tracking mud onto the carpet. Marge had missed the look of disgust on Petunia's face. "No need Vernon," She told her brother as he started to pick up the suitcase. "Make the child get it so we can catch up. Well, hurry up girl!" Raven retained a neutral face as she went to pick up her things. The dog growled when she came near. Her eyes narrowed at the dog, how she wanted to burn it alive! "The suitcase won't move itself!" Along with Marge as well. "And leave my dog alone!"

"Yes Aunt _Large_," she hissed under her breath, knowing she would not hear her. After dragging the impossibly heavy suitcase up to the guest room, she went back down stairs, only to be met with the bulldog at the end. It growled at her. She felt her rage building in her chest. She did not like to be dominated in any way; _she_ was the only alpha here.

"What are you doing skulking around in there girl?" Aunt Marge called out from the living room. "Make yourself useful and fetch your uncle and I some brandy." Raven said nothing as she did what she was told. The dog followed her and continued to growl.

"Must I be here mother?" She quietly pleaded to Petunia.

She gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid so Rose, you can survive a few days can't you?" She handed her the bottle of brandy.

Raven nodded and took it without a word. She poured the liquid into the waiting glasses they had and tried to leave, only Marge had another thing for her to do.

"Take the dog outside, goodness knows your good for nothing else around here." She said, with disgust present in her voice.

Keeping her face neutral as always, she led the dog out back, knowing the little beast would follow her. Raven's anger only multiplied.

She was intent on leaving the dog alone, when it _bit _her. Her anger exploded, fire swirled around her, making Raven a walking inferno. _**"That is it!" **_Her eyes blazing green, intensified by the fire. The dog yipped and whimpered at first, but soon began howling in pain. The inferno stopped once she realized what she had done. The dog in question was still howling; the fire was devouring his body.

Aunt Marge came pounding her way into the backyard. "What did you do to my do-" Her voice quickly changed into a high, deafening, shrill, snapping Raven out of her anger. Marge shoved her out of the way and quickly threw the liquid in her glass on the dog, only to cause him to blaze even more, luckily -or unluckily in Raven's case- her mother came out and threw a bucket of water on the dog, quickly putting the fire out, leaving behind a whimpering dog.

After the incident, Raven was happy to say, that Aunt Marge wouldn't be visiting again as long as she lived there. She was not happy, however, that the dog would live with third degree burns covering most of his body.

_**End of Prologue: Part One**_


	2. Prologue 2

_The prologue will be split into three parts, all of it containing the years of Raven's childhood. If your confused about something, either PM me or leave it in a review._

_**I do not own anything with Harry Potter, I do own most of the other stuff though.**_

_**Please Read & Review! **_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**????"**__**ß **__Will be revealed in a later chapter_

_**Prologue: Part Two**_

_***Year 1986***_

Raven, who was now six, turning seven in October, was reading in the backyard. Two cats had wandered over. As soon as they spotted her, their fur fluffed, and the two began hissing. _'Why do animals hate me?'_ Raven thought. The larger cat had attempted to claw her; she had moved out of the way quick enough to avoid harm. She put her hand to the ground to steady herself, instead of ground, her hand rested on a hammer. Vernon had forgotten to put it away after trying to replace the boards on the shed; it still had burn marks from last year.

Raven's grip tightened around the hammer, when the cat tried to strike her again, Raven struck, bashing in the cat's head. The other cat, seeing her hurt its mate, had pounced, ripping into Raven's face.

She let out a hiss of pain, before striking it as well. She struck them again and again, ignoring the blood and organs that sprayed her. Cold anger flooding her body, taking logical thought with it, leaving only primal instinct behind.

She took her fresh kill, and hid it in a place only she had access too, under the house. There she placed the two dead cats as far away from the entrance as possible. Making sure nothing would take her prize. Anything that came near her prize had met a vicious end, joining the others in death, not that many had come close to Raven. Animals had instincts too; they were screaming _'danger!'_ They knew better than to come near a predator and its kill.

Soon her primal instinct left, her mind returning. The stench of blood had assaulted her. She wiped some blood using her index finger and licked it away. A thrill of pleasure surged through her body.

_***Time Skip***_

"Make sure you're on your best behavior, I don't want your teacher to call on the first day of school, not only would you look like a delinquent but it would make us look bad too." Vernon instructed her.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Raven replied. "I'll be good."

"And no freakish things either, I don't want our reputation ruined because of you." He added.

Raven just nodded, opening the car door she stepped out. He eyes landed on the place she would be staying at for eight hours a day. She missed being home already. She hoped no one would find her prizes that she had gained over the past month. She made a mental note to move them soon. Shaking away her thoughts, she walked through the double doors.

"Move it squirt!" An older kid yelled, shoving Raven down as he went through first. She held back a growl that was threatening to emit from her throat. She imagined him being killed repeatedly in her mind in many gruesome ways, but did not act on it.

"Hello class!" The kindergarten teacher said happily, "I'm Ms. Kelly. I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year." She took out a pointer stick. Raven's head tilted slightly as she imagined shoving it through the teacher's eye. "Now which of you know the entire alphabet?" She had not expected any of them to know, but to her shock, Raven raised her hand.

Her eyes went to her chart. "Ms. Dursley? You know the entire alphabet?"

"Yes ma'am." She said.

"Would you care to show me?" Raven repeated it perfectly. She was shocked. "What else do you know?"

"A lot of things ma'am, too much to say in such a short time."

The teacher nodded slightly, "Please stay behind after recess is called."

_***Time Skip***_

The teacher had given her a test to do to see the extent of her knowledge. She looked as if she was about to faint, quickly she called Raven's home and required her guardians to be there. They came as soon as possible.

"Rose is many years ahead of the class, she knows to at least sixth grade, which was as far as the test went. I believe Rose may know up to high school level, if not higher." She said.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Petunia asked.

"I think you should skip her ahead, to the fifth grade, that's as far as she can go for her age."

"Skip? Do you think that's the best course of action?" She asked.

"Mrs. Dursley," Ms. Kelly began, "Rose is a very special young girl and she should be treated accordingly. If not, she could not live up to her full potential."

"What do you think dear?" Petunia addressed Vernon.

"Whatever you think is best," he answered.

"Rose? The final decision should be with you. I don't want to force you into something you don't want too." She said.

Raven's eyes narrowed in thought. "I want too."

"Great!" The teacher said. "Then it's all agreed?" Petunia nodded. "I'll go get the necessary forms then." She left the room.

"I'm so proud of you Rose." Her mother said gently. "I always knew you were special." Vernon had said nothing.

The teacher came back into the room. "Alright, I just need you to fill out these forms and Ms. Dursley here, will start fifth grade tomorrow." After filling out all the necessary places and was on their way home.

_***10 PM that day***_

Raven had tiptoed to the front door, her mother was asleep and Vernon was at work. He had told Petunia that they wanted him to work over time and she had believed him. Raven saw through his lie but she said nothing, as long as he wasn't hurting her mother -physically or mentally- she would stay out of it.

However, that was unimportant right now, she was sneaking out for another reason, to find a new lair. Her old one was beginning to become too small, not to mention, they would most likely notice the smell of decay soon. Not that she minded it, she loved the smell, but she did not want her mother to find it. It was hers and hers alone.

She had walked all around the town, finally settling on a place in the woods, close to the park she had played at before. She was back to her house when she saw a car pull up. At first, she thought nothing of it. Vernon said that he would be getting rides home from work. She continued her way inside, until she saw a woman in the driver's seat. He had leaned over and kissed her.

Raven's blood boiled, but she reined in her temper. She knew what happened when she let her anger soar free. "Hello Vernon." She said icily to him after the car drove away and he was up to the porch.

"Girl, what are you doing up and outside!?" He hissed. "Get in before the neighbors see!" He ushered her inside and shut the door quietly behind him. "I guess you're going to run to Petunia and tell her?" He sneered.

Raven looked calm. "I should, but I won't." He looked surprised. "You see, this is none of my business. ("Too right!" Vernon added) but, if you _ever_ hurt my mother, I will personally make sure you will suffer. _You and your little whore_." Fire seemed to blaze in her eyes. Vernon was red-faced but somehow smart enough to understand. He knew that she had set the dog on fire and was responsible for the disappearance of Mrs. Fig's cats. The blood had not escaped his notice a month ago. He said no more and went off to bed.

_***The Next Day***_

Raven took a deep breath; she was entering unknown territory today. The fifth grade classroom. She knew how most predators reacted when something stumbled into their land. She herself was no different.

Raven knocked on the door. "Come in," the teacher's voice called. Raven stepped through the door, her head held up, even if she had her doubts, she would not be seen as prey to them, no matter if they were a few feet taller than her. "Can I help you? Are you lost?"

Her anger spiked a bit. "No sir," She said calmly. "I'm Rose Dursley, I was skipped ahead."

"Ah, yes. I was informed you would be coming today. Take a seat and we shall continue on." Raven said nothing as she took a seat far as she could away from the others.

"Ms. Dursley, perhaps you could tell me what eighty seven divided by three is?" Some of the other students snickered.

"Twenty nine sir." She answered without a second thought.

"That is correct." The snickering had stopped. All eyes were on her. _They_ didn't even know that off the top of their heads.

_***After School***_

Raven was contentedly sitting by herself under a tree when a voice broke her thoughts. "Hey! Squirt! You should go back to preschool where you belong!" Raven's eyes leaped up from her book and saw the same boy from yesterday, the one who had shoved her. She ignored him and went back to her book.

The next thing she knew, her book was ripped from her hands and thrown into a puddle. "Look at me when I speak to you." The boy hissed.

"If I wanted to look at an uneducated, primitive, imbecile then I would, but I have better things to do with my time." Raven stood, retrieved her book, and left.

"Dude, she just insulted you." One of his lackeys whispered.

"I'll get her later." He promised with vengeance, no one insulted him and got away with it.

It was summer break and Raven was once again in the backyard, reading. Just like last time, another cat crept up on her. Before it could get close to her though, she had set its tail on fire. "I need more practice." She muttered to herself. She meant to burn all of it, not just the tail. The cat ran back to the neighbor's house. Raven continued to read her book, until the sound of a fire blazing distracted her.

Mrs. Fig's house was on fire.

Raven watched in awe at the fire she inadvertently created. The Dursleys had came out to see what was happening. Someone had called the Firemen to come even though it was useless. The inferno wouldn't go out, Raven didn't want it too. It was reported later in the newspaper as Hell's Fire. Mrs. Fig, and most of the cats had been burned alive; the fire had blocked their exit.

Raven was unexplainably happy for the next few days.

_**End of Prologue: Part Two**_


	3. Prologue 3 Final

_We've finally reached the end of the prologue, next chapter will get into the years of Hogwarts. I'll try not to skip around so much like I have with her childhood._

_**I do not own anything with Harry Potter, I do own most of the other stuff though.**_

_**Please Read & Review! **_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**????"**__**ß **__Will be revealed in a later chapter_

_**Prologue: Final**_

_***Year 1987***_

It was October thirty first, Raven's eighth birthday. She was in a good mood too; her mother had finally agreed to let her go trick or treating without an adult. She had a bag full of sweets, mostly hard candy though, she absolutely _loathed _chocolate. She couldn't stand to be near it.

"Well, well, well, looky here, it's the squirt!" The boy from her classes said. Raven hated him, but she had never truly harmed him before. She did not need somebody suspecting her for everything that had burned or went missing over the past few years. Even though the boy had often insulted her and some times even shoved her, Raven had controlled herself.

"What do you want Jack?" She had later learned his name.

He shoved her to the ground while taking the bag out of her hands. "Your candy, brat."

"_**That's mine."**_ She hissed.

He blinked at her and laughed. "What's with the growling noises? Trying to spook me off or something? And here I thought-" The boy was cut off when he noticed her eyes; he paled. Her green orbs held promises of torture and death.

Jack fell to the ground as she towered over him. "I had been soft on you, ignoring you, thinking you would wise up and find someone less dangerous to torment. But no, you didn't stop, and then, you took _my prizes_." Her green eyes glowed.

"Do you know what I do with things that annoy me?" A twisted smile adorned her face and she whispered, "I _burn_ them." Jack was white as a sheet. "Oh yes, I burned the house down, though I'll admit that was not my original intention, but I was pleased with the results none the less.

"Do you know what else I found out?" She leaned in close to his face. "My fire can't be extinguished if I will it. It. Can't. Die. Unlike you, who could very easily die. And do you want to know the best part?" He did not. "No one will suspect nice little Rose when you disappear." Finally finding his limbs, he shoved her and started to run away. _'I love a good chase.'_ she thought, before taking after him.

Jack was now panting, running towards the woods, hoping to hide among the trees. He hid behind one and rested. "_Jaaackyyyy," _came Raven's chilling singsong voice. "Why run Jacky?" Shivers ran up his spine as she laughed. "I always make the kill. You're only preventing the inevitable."

He closed his eyes in fear. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew he was going to die. "There you are Jacky." She said, holding him against the tree. "Do you know what the best thing about tonight is?" She asked. "No one will pay attention to your screams." Her smile was back, and then, she smashed his head in with a rock.

_***Year 1989***_

Raven was furious. They had discovered her lair and removed everything in it; all her prizes were gone, corrupted, in the hands of another. She had trouble holding back the fire that wished to burst out. It wanted to burn everything in sight, it wanted to consume and destroy. Reining in her anger, she shut her eyes and breathed deeply. _'I can always find a new one.'_ She was still irked though, they had _touched_ her prizes.

There was also someone strange in the town. He smelled different from the others, though the smell had some resemblance to Mrs. Fig but she also smelled like the others too; He did not. He also wore strange, scaled, leather and looked as if he had been burnt by fire multiple times in the past, but he had left after three days. Apparently, he didn't find what he was looking for, even though he had talked to many people in the surrounding area. Raven had followed him around, which wasn't that hard considering that his orange hair stuck out in such a small community.

The police were also searching for Jack's killer. Raven smiled. He had decayed nicely, her most favored prize, she was sad to see it go. _'I'll just have to get new prizes, and a better lair. If they had found it so easily, then I did not make it properly.' _She was going out in search of a new one, only to be stopped by her mother.

"Rose, dear, we need to talk." Petunia said, steering her towards the couch, (making sure not to touch her) and took a seat herself.

"What is it mother?" Raven asked.

Petunia fidgeted in the chair opposite of Raven. "Rose, my daughter, you're a witch."

Raven's eyes narrowed in thought. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I wanted to give you an advantage. Since your birthday is so late into the year, you won't get a letter to Hogwarts -that's where witches and wizards study- until nineteen ninety-two. I want you to be the best witch there is. I don't want your age to be a disadvantage. You're a Dursley and an Evans. We are always the best."

"What do I need, and where do I get it?" Raven asked.

"I'm not exactly sure what you'll need, but Diagon alley is the place to get it, I remember Lily talking about how it's located behind the Leaky Cauldron."

_***The Next Day***_

Raven was in awe, she had never seen anything so amazing. Everything was buzzing with activity. However, she made sure to stay away from any pet shops. "Thank you Tom." She said to the man who had let them in.

"Can we go to the bookstore first?" Raven asked.

"We need money first Rose, we need to go to Gringotts." She explained.

"Could I go to the book store while you exchange your money?" She had heard from her mother about the goblins that ran the bank, she didn't want to find out their reaction to her.

"Alright, but don't wonder off." Raven nodded and headed strait for the bookstore. After Petunia came back and paid for the books, they headed to the apothecary.

"Don't I need a wand mother?" She asked, heading down the shops

She smiled sadly down at her. "You won't be able to get a wand from Ollivander's until you start Hogwarts."

"Oh," she said. Her eyes traveled to a dark alleyway. "Mother? Could you get me some cauldrons? I forgot to get some and I want to look at the bookstore some more."

"Alright dear, should I meet you there?" Petunia asked.

"I'll meet you at the ice cream place." She started toward the bookstore, glancing back; she could no longer see her mother. Raven headed strait toward the alleyway she saw before. _'I wonder if I can buy a wand here.'_

"Not lost are you little girl?" A man asked her, smiling down at her like a predator.

Raven's green eyes landed on him, before glancing around for others. She was alone.

Perfect.

"Looking for your daddy little girl? There's no one around. You're _allllll_ alone." The man started to laugh, reaching out to touch her.

"I know." Raven said. The man stopped in confusion. "No one will see you die."

"You're just a kid," the man spat.

She smiled as she drew away the warmth he held. "I've never gave much thought about this ability. I've always tried to prefect other things, but this, I've only done one other time."

The man fell to his knees, his happiness draining away from him. "You're a dementor? T-that's imp-possible."

She walked closer to him. "Tell me where the nearest wand shop is." She hissed.

He pointed to a building not too far away. "Do you want to know my other ability?" Suddenly, he burst into flames. She poured all her pent up hatred into the fire, turning it black. Only a scorch mark was left behind. Raven turned away and didn't look back, missing the other who saw the entire thing.

She walked into the building, all of her senses on high alert. "Hello?"

"Are you lost?" The storeowner asked.

Raven shook her head. "I was told you sold wands."

His eyes pierced her. "Who told you this?"

"I never caught his name."

He leaned in close to her; Raven had clenched her hands. He moved away. "Don't like people near you?"

"I like my space." That and she was not sure if she could have held back from draining him, he was full of warmth.

"Indeed. Follow me." Raven obeyed and followed him towards the back, if anything went wrong; she could always burn the place down. "Choose what pulls you the most."

Raven walked up to the sticks of wood. Knowing where the man was at all times, she sorted through them. Finally, she picked out a thorn-covered stick. "This one."

"That is Aralia Spinosa more commonly known as the Devil's Walkingstick. Native to North America. It's tough and durable, great for offensive spells. Now follow me and you'll choose your core."

She followed him again to another area not to far from the one before. "Just choose what you like, same as the wood."

She had picked out two different cores. "I can't choose between them." she told him. "They both have the same pull."

He nodded, "I figured as much, I'll just use both of them."

"What are they?"

"Dragon heart and Dementor bone, an unusual combination, but I can make it work. When will you be back to pick it up?"

"I don't know, not today though." Raven said.

"I could owl it to you," he suggested.

She frowned and knew she didn't have another choice. "When can I expect it?"

"Two to three days. That will be ten galleons" Raven nodded, handed over the money, and quickly left.

"An unusual combination indeed. Dragon and dementor." He said to himself. _'Your child has grown James; I wonder if she even knows what she is?'_

"Hello mother," Raven said spotting her mother near the ice cream place. "Sorry I took so long, they didn't have anything else I wanted."

"It's alright Rose, just try to be faster next time, I was starting to get worried." Petunia said. "Who knows what kind of people scurry around here? Are you ready to go?"

Raven nodded.

_***At Hogwarts***_

"I've told you before, Headmaster, I cannot reveal anything that had happened within that lab. The wizard oath and the contract you forced me to sign forbid it." Snape scowled.

Dumbledore sighed. "Could you at least tell me if the weapon survived?"

Snape turned to the door. "If that is all Headmaster?" Not waiting for a response, he left the room.

He was in his room downing a shot of fire whisky. He knew about the child, he had been there when it was born. He still had nightmares about her, gazing up at him with those killer eyes. Severus knew she had the same powers as her mother, he could already feel the pull of her dementor blood that flowed through her veins.

He remembered the night it all ended. How James told him to go, how Peter spied on them in his animagus form. He had wasted no time in escaping. He was a Slytherin after all. He always put himself first. He also knew that Lilith was dead, not that he was sad to see her go; she had always unnerved him to some extent. However, one mystery remained to him.

What happened to the child?

He hoped the abomination was dead, but he knew better. Lilith would have seen to it that her spawn had survived.

Severus cleared his mind of all thoughts and headed toward his private potion lab, there was potion that needed his attention.

_***Time Skip: Back with Raven***_

A soft pecking at her window brought her out of her sleep. Looking warily at it, she noticed an owl. She quickly got up and opened it. She watched the bird land on her table and held out a package. Being cautious around the animal, she untied it, ready to pull back at any moment if she had too. Finally undoing the package, she opened it. Inside was her wand. The owl had left, much to Raven's relief. She examined her wand more closely. She felt a surge of power as she held it, much like her own fire. She noticed that the thorns were still there, smaller than they originally were, but there nonetheless. Raven liked it, hers was unique. She then noticed a piece of paper inside.

_There is no detection spell on this wand, so you should be able to do all the magic you want without the ministry knowing. I should warn you, your wand is not legal, so when you turn eleven I suggest you buy a new one._

There was no name signed, not that she cared. She put the paper back into the box and tried out a spell she found in one of her books. "Lumos," the tip of her wand glowed. Raven smiled.

_**End of Prologue: Final**_


	4. Chapter 1

_Sorry for such a wait to update, sadly, I don't think the next one will be quicker, I'll most likely be moving into a new house soon, so I probably won't have much time to update. That, and I don't even have chapter Three completely typed either. Also, My muse bunnies like to spontaneously explode, which causes my thoughts to be directed to different things. But I blame myself for having so many stories to work with. Sometimes I hate getting random, awesome, thoughts. Then again, this story wouldn't be created would it?_

_But I digress, on with the chapter you've probably been waiting for._

_**I do not own anything with Harry Potter, I do own most of the other stuff though.**_

_**Please Read & Review! **_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**????" --**____Will be revealed in this chapter_

_**Chapter One**_

_***Year 1992***_

Once again, Raven was in unknown territory. _'At least this time, I'm with kids my own age,' _her eyes scanned the group. _'Maybe I should have stayed in the older group. These children are sniveling little brats who don't even appreciate learning anything!' _Her eyes narrowed in anger. _'At least I perfected my dementor traits, it would have been hard controlling it around all this warmth.'_ Raven had looked up a dementor after the man from Knockturn Alley had called her that, what she found was similar to what she could do. She knew that the warmth she drained were people's happiness. Her new wand was strapped to her right arm, while her other was on her left. Her new wand consisted of Dragon heartstring and Yew. She did not like it much, but it would do.

The teacher came out and ushered them in. One by one their name was called, finally she had gotten to "Dursley, Rose." Raven walked up and before the hat even got near her, it had screeched out "Slytherin!" She quickly walked over to the right table and sat by herself, not ignorant of the pair of obsidian eyes that followed her.

He had instantly recognized her as soon as she was in the room. There was no mistaking those killer green eyes. She had lived. Snape felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine. He quickly looked away as her eyes landed on him. He had no desire to stare at death.

While she had noticed Snape looking at her, she failed to notice the other set of eyes. Eyes that currently had a reddish tint to them, watching her with interest.

_***Time skip***_

"Watch it mudblood!" A boy with white-blond hair said.

'_Calm yourself Raven, it would _definitely_ be noticed here.'_ She said to herself, trying to control her anger. Ignoring the boy, she went up to her dorm or at least she tried too, the other girls would not let her in, saying they didn't want to be tainted by her dirty blood.

That is how Raven ended up exploring the school grounds, thankful she had shrunken her trunk, instead of having the school take it. Out in the forbidden forest, she had found a small cave, one that was perfect for a new lair. After gathering the softest leaves she could find, and putting her own blanket on it, she fell into a light sleep.

When the sun came up, Raven awoke. Stretching, she walked out of her den and into the dim light. Shrinking her trunk, she put it back in her pocket and walked to school, hoping she was not late for breakfast.

After getting in the castle, she sat down and quickly ate; ignoring all the glares she was receiving. She was content with ignoring them until the same girl who kicked her out of the dorm piped up. "I thought you understood that your not welcome here, or are you too much of a mudblood to understand that?" the others snickered at her statement.

Raven's glowing green eyes found hers and with one simple stare, she shut up. "I'll only say this once." Raven said, nearly whispering, but every Slytherin heard her. "Leave me alone, and I'll stay out of your way. Continue to bother me, and you won't like the… _consequences_."

"Why should we listen to a mudblood?" The blond haired boy said. No one else spoke up.

Raven let a growl escape; she stood and walked over to the boy. She hissed to him, "leave me be, and you won't end up like the _others_."

"Is there a problem here?" A voice interrupted.

Raven turned her eyes to Professor Snape. "No sir,"

While her gaze disturbed him, he acted no different. He only nodded, handed them their schedules, and left, wanting to get those green eyes off him.

Raven held back a smile; she could feel his unease. She left the stunned blond-haired boy behind and went off to Herbology. After Herbology, was Transfiguration, charms after that, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Which Raven was currently in. "Hello class, my name is Professor Selwyn. This is Defense Against the Dark Arts. In this class I will teach you how to defend yourself against those who will wish you harm, ranging from creatures to humans."

Raven found herself liking the class; she had always preferred to be offensive instead of defensive. Things could not attack back if they were dead. The teacher himself was interesting as well. Raven could not figure him out. The warmth he had was almost non-existent, and what warmth she did feel was twisted. He was strange, like a puzzle, one Raven wanted to solve. She _hated_ when she did not understand something.

"Read the fourth chapter in your book, next time we will go over dragons."

_***Time Skip***_

Silent killer eyes watched a beautiful, white, unicorn. It was the embodiment of hope and all things good in life. The half-lit moon shown brightly off its pelt.

How Raven wanted to slay it! To see its pure pelt splattered with its own blood. To see it lying motionless on the ground, to hear its weak, pathetic, cries as it died. She wanted to see it blackened as she burned it alive. However, she couldn't, much to her anger. Who knows what trouble it would stir?

That is why she would only kill one. She couldn't pass up the chance to taint something so pure. Raven focused all her hatred and rage; she wielded it by her internal fire and let it explode outward when she could hold it no longer.

The poor creature let out a howl of pain, as fire devoured its skin. It ran blindly, hoping to get away from the pain. It died after a few minutes.

Raven walked cautiously to the burnt body, she had willed the flames away, happy that it didn't destroy her new prize. She looked at it with fascination; the pure white coat was now tainted. Blood leaking from its wounds. She gathered some on her finger, intending to taste it…

"_**I wouldn't do that." **_A voice hissed softly.

Her emerald-fire eyes snapped up, looking into the surrounding forest, only to see no one. She growled threateningly. _**"It's mine."**_

"_**I have no intention of taking an Elder's prize." **_The voice hissed all around her, she couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"_**Who are you?" **_She demanded. She knew others did not come this far into the forest.

"_**An ally." **_The voice said.

"_**Then why will you not show yourself!?"**_

"_**You never asked…" **_A young dragon came out; it had leathery wings and reddish-brown scales.

"_**You're a dragon."**_

"_**Of course, what human can speak the dragon tongue?"**_It let out a puff of smoke in amusement.

"_**I'm **_**I**_** not human?" **_Raven asked.

"_**Of course not! You speak the dragon tongue and can control the internal flame! You're obviously a dragon!"**_

"_**I do not **_**look**_** like a dragon." **_The dragon let out another puff of smoke. It didn't know why. _**"What did you mean when you said 'I wouldn't do that?' "**_

"_**Unicorn blood is poison to us, while humans suffer a cursed life, constantly coming back for more."**_

"_**And Dementors?"**_

"_**Do not speak that name! Do you want to attract the damned here!?" **_It spat out a small blaze of fire. _**"Those of which we do not speak may consume any soul it can. We Pseudodragons fear them."**_

"_**Why? Wouldn't you be able to breathe fire at them?"**_

The small dragon shook its head. _**"Our fire is small, much too small to do them harm."**_ Its head turned away. _**"You had better go, Elder, a human's coming."**_

With only her regret at never tasting the unicorn blood, she fled, leaving her burned prize behind. She had once again missed the eyes that watched her. They had taken the precaution to be unnoticed by the forest creatures. When the dragon had left, they vanished the body. The red-tinted eyes that watched did not want her captured, she was too intriguing.

Raven's dorm mates were starting to bother her, especially one in particular name Pansy Parkinson. Her high shrill voice grated against Raven's every nerve. It took all she had to not act on her basic instincts and remove the annoyance.

One day, Raven snapped. "Are you incapable of keeping that _thing _you call a mouth _shut_ for more than three seconds!?"

Pansy turned her nose up. "Why would I listen to a mudblood like you? Go back to the filthy muggles where you belong!" The other Slytherins laughed.

"Pansy Parkinson, I, Rose Dursley, hereby challenge you to a duel." Raven said. "The place will be the forbidden forest, anything goes. Do you accept these terms? Or are you too weak to take me on?" She smirked.

"Rose Dursley I, Pansy Parkinson, accept your challenge, with the condition that when I win, you go back to your filthy muggle family and never step foot in Hogwarts again." Her smirk disappeared. _No one_ called her mother a filthy muggle.

"I agree, when I win, you will become my personal slave, you will renounce all rights. You will lose your title as a pureblood, and you will lose your title as heir to the Parkinson family.

"No one in the immediate vicinity will reveal anything that they have heard here this day. If either of us is unable to make it, they will automatically lose and you cannot prevent the other from attending, doing so will cause you to forfeit. Nothing anyone attending sees or hears will leave the duel. There will be no seconds. The first one who is unable to fight loses. Do you accept these terms?"

Pansy was nervous, she could lose everything! All because of a simple duel. She shook the thoughts away. As if she would lose to a mudblood. "I accept your terms." A ring of red light settled around them both, before fading away. "When shall we duel?"

Raven's smirk was back. "Tonight, at midnight." No one noticed a snake and a hawk up in the tree above them. The rest of the Slytherins went back inside the castle, leaving Raven alone.

She looked up and noticed them. "You should be careful. There is a potion's master here that would use you for potion ingredients." The black snake flicked out its tongue. Repeatedly. Raven rolled her eyes. "I've got to go. It's been nice talking to something that has more intellect than the pug." As she walked away, she could have sworn the snake laughed. The hawk just shook his feathers.

_**End of Chapter One**_


	5. Chapter 2

_Yes, I'm still working on this, it hasn't died and it never will. At least, until I finish it. I still haven't completed Chapter Three and I haven't moved yet, but probably soon. I just hope they have DSL there. __Sadly, yet again, don't expect a faster update, I've hit writers block with it. But it doesn't mean it's dead!__ It'll just take longer to update._

_Here's the long awaited Chapter Two._

_**I do not own anything with Harry Potter, I do own most of the other stuff though.**_

_**Please Read & Review! **_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Dragon Speak"**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Midnight had come and the full moon had risen. Raven was waiting at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. All of the students that were present from earlier had attended; it seemed that some had followed even though they had no idea why. Pansy made her way to the front.

"You ready to go back to your filthy muggle family Mudblood?" She Taunted.

"If you're ready to lose everything, Pug." Raven Retaliated. "Follow me then, _all_ of you." Her eyes glanced up to two familiar animals. She continued deeper, the pug beside her, and the rest trailing behind. The hawk carried the snake above them.

Raven stopped at the clearing and began to circle around with her wand pointed downwards while she chanted.

"What are you doing Mudblood?" Came the Pug's high, shrill, voice.

"Creating a boundary so any stray spells won't harm the audience, and making sure they won't repeat anything they see tonight." Raven said, "but as a _pureblood_ you should know that, right?" She finished. "Take your stance." Pansy stood at the opposite of Raven with wand in hand. She copied her. "Begin."

Pansy fired off the first spell, "Stupefy!"

Raven moved out of the way and sent her own spell back. Slashing her wand down, she called out "Diffendo!" Pansy jumped out of the way.

"Stupefy!" She repeated.

This time, Raven conjured a shield. "Protego!" While not very strong, it was enough to block the spell. "What's wrong Pug? I thought a _pureblood_ such as yourself would have a wider verity of spells? Windgardium Leviosa!" She lifted a rock and threw it at her. Pansy was unable to escape the darting rock.

Pansy gritted her teeth. There was no way a mudblood knew more spells than her! She rolled out of the way from another rock. "Petrificus Totalus!" Raven narrowly missed it.

Casting a spell, Bluebell flames came out of Raven's wand and started to attack Pansy. She screamed and tried to run away from the burning flames. "Levicorpus!" Pansy lifted into the air as her shrieks hit a higher note; she was unable to escape the blue fire. "Do you yield?" Raven asked, tilting her head.

"N-no!" She screamed. She had too much riding on this duel. "Augumenti!" Raven was hit with a blast of water. Pansy dropped back down to the ground as the bluebell flame disappeared.

Raven stood. Water dripped from her soaked form as her eyes shined green fire. She raised her wand. "Bombarda!" Pansy narrowly missed the blasting curse. Raven growled and began to cast the spell repeatedly. The spell had eventually gotten Pansy in the side; Blood rushed out. "Do you yield?" She repeated, walking over to her.

"N-n-no." Pansy gasped before Raven's foot found her open wound. Her screams echoed. Raven was thankful she remembered to add silencing charms to the area.

"I'll ask again Pug. Do you yield?" She ground her foot harder, covering her shoe in blood.

"No!" Accidental magic threw her off.

Raven pushed herself back up. "Fine." She hissed as she began to use her dementor gift. Pansy's face paled farther as she laid on the ground.

"Imp-p-possible." She breathed. Her body was unable to stop her trembling.

Pansy's trembling increased as Raven's anger grew. The coldness more harsh as she neared. "I'll ask one. Last. Time." She rasped, _"Do. You. Yield?"_

"Yes!" She croaked. "Yes, just stop it! Please, make it stop!" Pansy curled up, trying to get away from the images flashing through her head.

She complied and the bone chilling coldness disappeared. Raven reached in her pocket and pulled out a thin black collar with a metal tag. The few students who knew what it was, gasped. The few who knew tried to force their way in, but an invisible barrier blocked them. One however, would not stop. The girl hit the barrier with her fist. "You can't!" She cried out.

Raven's eyes flickered momentarily to the girl, before turning her attention back to Pansy. She ignored the students' shouting. She bent over and put the collar on her. Pansy couldn't object. She had passed out soon after forfeiting. It had disappeared to all but her and Pansy. On the tag words started to appear:

_Name: Pansy_

_Nickname: Pug_

_Master: Raven L. Potter_

Raven's eyes narrowed at her last name. Maybe it was her father's last name? She stored the information away for later. "Eneverate." Pansy's eyes opened up.

"Where am-" She grabbed her bleeding side. She gasped as she seen Raven bent over her. Pansy tried to move away.

"Stop moving." Raven instructed. The girl on the ground stopped completely, against her will. Raven healed her side enough to stop the blood flow. "You are not allowed to go to Madam Pomfry until I allow it. You can move now."

"What have you done to me?" She choked out.

Raven's eerie grin adorned her face. "I made you into a pet, a servant. That is what you are now, yes? That's what this duel was about."

"You- you cheated." She spoke

"_Anything_ _goes_. Wasn't that part of the rules? I just used an ability I posses." Pansy shivered. How could a mudblood have such a trait? A shock coursed through her body. "Seems you thought ill of me. One of the side effects of the collar."

She paled. "C-collar?"

Her grin grew. "You mean you can't feel it around your throat?"

Her hand reached up and touched it. "H-how?"

"I acquired it today actually. It came with a page out of a book, it told me exactly what it did, and how to use it." Raven allowed the barrier to drop.

The girl from before came rushing over. "Are you alright Pansy?"

"I'm fine Daphne." she said, holding aching side.

The girl named Daphne turned toward Raven. "Take it off."

Raven's face was emotionless. "Why? I won. It was binding, she knew this would happen."

Daphne's face contorted in anger. "You never mentioned a collar!"

"No, but what does it do that I didn't state? It's merely an insurance she keeps her word." She said. "It is only fitting that I put a collar on a pet so it won't get lost. Go back to the dorm, continue your pathetic existence, and act normal Pug." Raven made her way through the crowd, ignoring them all. Once she was out of sight, she made her way to the lake.

"Ms. Dursley, why are you out of your bed in the middle of the night?" came a voice from behind her.

Raven turned. "I couldn't sleep Professor Selwyn." The man was intimidating under the light of the moon. For a split second, Raven would have sworn the man's eyes were red but the notion left as quick as it came. "Why are you out here?"

The man smirked. "To keep wandering students in their place. And I too, could not sleep. I find the night inviting, as well as the moon."

Raven's eyes had followed the illuminating rock that hung above them. "Yes, it is inviting tonight isn't it?"

"Victories have been won by the light of the full moon. To some it brings victories, the blood and death of the enemy. To others, it brings nightmares, darkness, and loss." She said nothing. "Be wary Ms. Dursley, predators prowl by the night." Selwyn left, Raven's green eyes followed him. She frowned, just who was Professor Selwyn? His warmth still felt twisted, almost dark. She shook him from her mind. She had won a battle; she would not let some teacher ruin her moment of triumph.

"_**Elder!"**_ Came the voice of the small dragon. Happiness emitted from the small dragon as he made his way over to her, carrying something in his hands. _**"I saw your victory!" **_The dragon stopped on the ground before her, puffs of smoke rising from his nostrils. _**"I wish to offer my happiness to you, so I bring you an offering!" **_He dropped the green jeweled necklace he held in his claws. _**"Does this offering please Elder?"**_

She picked up the emerald, enamored with it. _**"Yes, the offer is pleasing."**_

A small flame erupted from the small dragon. _**"I chose it specifically because it matched your eyes! I hoped that Elder would be pleased!"**_

Raven held the jewel closer, afraid something might steal it. _**"How did you know I was in battle?"**_

"_**I didn't, I smelt Elder in the forest. I sought you out and saw your victory over the human! As it is customary in my den, I had to give you a prize from my own in congratulations." **_Raven nodded. _**"I have to leave now and tell the rest of the den!"**_ He flew off again, swaying back and forth.

"_**Wait," **_Raven called, her mind coming up with a twisted thought. _**"My I see your den?"**_

The small dragon seemed hesitant. _**"It is unusual for an outsider to visit the den. However, you are an Elder." **_The small dragon paused. _**"I suppose no harm will come of you visiting, you hold the internal flame after all. You're kin."**_

Raven's thought persisted. She would not be dissuaded by the dragon's words. She eagerly followed him deeper into the forest.

"_**This is it Elder." **_The happy dragon said. _**"I'm back!"**_

Three other small dragons came out of a cave before stopping. _**"Who have you brought with you?"**_ Said the only female.

"_**This is the Elder I told you about." **_He spoke.

"_**The one who tried to eat the poison blood?"**_ Asked the youngest.

The second youngest snorted out smoke. _**"It's called unicorn blood." **_He told his little brother.

"_**This is my mate, those two are my hatchlings." **_Said the only dragon she knew.

Raven nodded as she noticed something gleaming in the cave. She turned toward him. _**"Do you have any food? To celebrate?"**_ Raven asked, even though she knew he didn't.

"_**Forgive me Elder! Had I known you were coming I would have prepared a feast beforehand!" **_He flew off.

It was then, that Raven did something terrible.

When the small dragon had caught two rabbits, he came back, swaying in happiness. However, the euphoria was sapped away and replaced with bone-chilling coldness that only dementors could cause.

His wife and two children lay on the ground, breathing but unresponsive. The Elder was nowhere in sight. The small dragon dropped his rabbits and flew. He knew that the dementors had already sucked out their souls. When he was flying away, he hit something solid that sent the coldness throughout his body. He glanced up, fearing the worst.

It was Elder, but that didn't comfort him. He could tell something was wrong with her because her eyes were pitch-black. Before the dragon could even flee, she grabbed him and sucked out his soul.

After dropping the useless body, she made her way back to his den and raided it of what little prizes it had. Which consisted of three bracelets, a pair of earrings, and one ring. Once everything was taken, she retreated back to her own den. Holding the prizes in her hand, she vowed to kill anyone who tried to take it away. Raven fell into a light sleep, holding her new prizes.

_**End of Chapter Two**_


	6. Chapter 3

_It lives!!!! I have moved, I was away from my PC for a while and unable to write. However, I just managed to finish this chapter. Don't expect update to be faster, I do have somewhat of a writer's block on it. _

_But here's chapter three to sate your need for a while. _

_Enjoy._

_**I do not own anything with Harry Potter, I do own most of the other stuff though.**_

_**Please Read & Review! **_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Dragon Speak"**_

_**Chapter Three**_

As soon as Raven entered the great hall, waves upon waves of warmth bombarded her. Using every ounce of control she had, Raven sat at the end of the table, away from everyone, trying to focus listing to the Slytherin table and eating her breakfast.

"Can you believe that the headmaster beat the dark lord twelve years ago?" Said Daphne, who was sitting next to Pansy. "Hard to imagine with the atrocious colors he wears." Pansy looked at Dumbledore, but said nothing. "Have you ever seen such a horrid green?"

Pansy clenched her fork, feeling the collar around her neck tighten. Somehow, she knew Dur- she jumped at a shock emitting from the collar- _master,_ she spat in her mind, wanted to talk to her. Pushing her untouched plate away, she got up. "I have to leave, I'll talk to you later Daphne." She had unconsciously had her hand around her throat. Daphne's eyes darkened as she nodded.

Pansy went out the door, somehow knowing where she was.

Raven was near the lake, "I heard Daphne talking," she stated. "Who was the dark lord?"

Pansy blinked. "You don't know?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not in the mood for games Pug, don't make me ask _again_."

She paled. "The dark lord was named V-v-v-vold-d-demort."

"Voldemort." She repeated, committing the name to her memory. "The headmaster defeated him in a duel, correct?"

Pansy nodded. "That's what happened, Dumbledore confronted him and fought. But-" She stopped, unsure if she should say more.

"But? Continue Pug." She ordered.

"But the Death Eaters think he still lives." she quickly said, "they think he's biding his time, growing stronger to seek his revenge."

Raven nodded; suddenly a thought occurred to her. "You know most of the blood lines, am I correct?" At her nod she continued. "Have you ever heard of the name Potter?"

"No, I haven't, not apart of a bloodline anyway. You might check the newspapers." It was then that Pansy noticed something shining. "Where did you get that?"

Quicker than she could blink, Raven had her pinned to the ground, her eyes showing fury. "Don't _ever_ touch my prize! Are we understoodPug?"

Pansy's body trembled as she nodded; she had almost forgotten who she was talking too. It was then that she noticed Raven's eyes. "Your eyes."

She let her go in surprise. Raven went to the water and gazed at her reflection. Her eyes were pitch black. Maybe it was because she consumed her first souls last night? However, she had noticed the enormous warmth emitting from breakfast today. Especially the warmth emitting from behind her. "Tell no one of this. Tell the teachers I'm not feeling well today. Understand?"

She didn't want to say the words that spilt from her mouth. "Yes, master." Pansy went to her first class after Raven dismissed her. Raven kept her gaze on her reflection. The water froze when she touched it.

Pansy had gone to her last class, DADA. "Dursley." The teacher called out. Like the classes before this one, Pansy had told him she was absent. His brown eyes narrowed before he continued. After the class was over, he told Pansy to stay behind.

"Yes sir?" Pansy asked.

"You will tell Ms. Dursley to be in my classroom at six 'o clock tonight. Failure to do so will result in punishment."

"But sir-"

"Am I understood, Ms. _Pansy?_"

Her hand twitched, she wanted nothing more to rip off that stupid collar. In her rage, she did not even once wonder how he knew. "Yes sir." She couldn't contain the small shiver of fear of failing her master. She turned and left the room in search of her master.

Pansy shivered again, she couldn't find her. "Master?" She called out for the fifth time. She stood near the lake, the last place that she had seen her. She called out again, this time she felt a pull in the direction of the forest. It took her a moment to realize that it came from the collar. Begrudgingly, she followed it. Eventually she came upon a foul smelling cave, though she could not place the smell she knew it from somewhere. "Master?"

No answer. Pansy's curiosity grew. Feeling braver than she was, she ventured in. Pansy gagged as the smell thickened around her. Going deeper into the cave, she screamed. Inside laid the slain and burned bodies of forest animals. Pansy's legs gave out. She could not tear herself away from the bodies and their sickening smell.

"What are you doing in my den Pug?" Came the growling voice of Raven. She couldn't answer; the bodies of rancid animals filled her mind. Pansy didn't even notice the coldness that followed Raven. "Speak Pug!"

"Professor Selwyn wants to see you at six," the words spilled from her.

Raven turned to leave. "Oh, Pug? You'd better keep this to yourself unless you wish to join my prizes." She left.

A knock came from the Professor's door. "Come in," he spoke.

"You wished to see me Professor?" Raven asked in a quiet voice, it still had a slight rasp if she spoke too loudly. She could only hope he didn't notice the temperature drop.

"Ms. Dursley, please have a seat." She sat in the offered chair. "Ms. Pansy told me you were out sick today?"

Raven noticed. "I found myself unfit to attend class, but not enough to go to the hospital wing."

His eyes seemed to pierce her. "It seems you're still unfit."

The only sign Raven was nervous was her fist clinching. "Yes sir, but Pu-, Pansy told me you wished to see me."

He quickly wrote down a note. "This note will excuse you from today and tomorrow. If you are still, _unwell_, come see me again." He handed it to her.

Raven was suspicious of him, but gladly accepted it. "Thank you professor." She stood to leave.

"And be sure to work on your glamour charms Ms. Dursley." Raven said nothing when she left, missing his amused smirk.

When she was back to the forest, she dropped the glamour on her eyes, turning them back to the soulless black pits they became when she consumed her first life. She also let her tight control loose; it was exhausting to keep it up any longer. Finding the way back to the den, she fell into a deep sleep.

Pansy shivered as the coldness and smell of decay enveloped her. Raven's skin withered, turning gray and clinging to her bones. Her mouth widened more than humanly possible and the coldness grew. She screamed as the monster drew near, intending to suck out her soul.

Pansy's eyes snapped open as she felt her heart hammering against her chest. She tried to calm her erratic breaths, only to fail. Pansy curled deeper into her blankets trying to chase the lingering cold away. She didn't dare to shut her eyes again; Sleep would escape her for the rest of the night.

"You don't look so well." Daphne said to Pansy the next morning.

Pansy's eyes had shadows under them. She twitched at every sound. "I'm fine." She could not eat, everything smelled dead to her. The room was too cold, too similar to… _her._ Suddenly, she felt her master calling her. "I have to go." She left a frowning Daphne behind.

The collar led her back to the den. "You want something master?"

Raven stood among her prizes. "I want you to bring me something to eat."

"Yes master." Pansy couldn't get out of there fast enough.

When she got to the great hall, it was mostly empty, but Daphne had stayed. "I was waiting for you."

"You didn't have to do that." Pansy muttered.

Daphne stood. "I didn't mind. So, which class do we have first?"

She bit her lip. "M- Rose wants me to bring her some food, she's out sick."

Daphne frowned. "Tell her to get her own damn food."

Pansy's eyes widened as she whispered fiercely, "Don't say that! You have no idea what she's truly like!"

"Are you _defending_ her?" She accused.

"No! I mean, I don't want you to get hurt. You're the only one who'll talk to me now." Pansy gathered food, grabbing bacon, sausage, eggs and… "What kind of drink would put her in a better mood?" Daphne rolled her eyes. Pansy glared. "You forget I have to serve her."

Daphne's eyes went to the collar. "I haven't forgotten, your face goes pal-" Pansy suddenly screamed.

"She's getting tired of waiting." She was touching the collar.

She sighed. "Take her hot chocolate. It usually has a way of making people happier."

"Thanks Daphne." She grabbed the recommended drink, put it in a flask she had gotten from her room, and left with a basket of food.

The collar had shocked her two more times before she returned. "I brought your food master."

"It took you long enough." Raven stated before she took the food away from her.

"I brought you something to drink too." She handed her a flask.

Raven opened it and took a drink, before spitting it out in a painful scream. Her unnatural black eyes were on her. Pansy could feel the cave heating up. _"You gave me chocolate?"_ She hissed.

Pansy fell. "I-I, what's wrong with it?"

The dead animals' smell was worsening. _"I absolutely __**hate **__chocolate!" _The animals suddenly caught fire.

Between the rancid stench and the smoke gathering in the air, she had a hard time breathing. "I d-didn't k-know." She coughed.

"_You should have." _Raven growled.

Pansy never made it to class that day.

_**End of Chapter Three**_


	7. Chapter 4

_Yep, still alive and posting, I haven't let this die. Even though the muse bunnies shied away from it for awhile. The next chapter (it will be of the book) will be posted soon, after that, it will probably take me a while longer._

_**I do not own anything with Harry Potter, I do own most of the other stuff though.**_

_**Please Read & Review! **_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Dragon Speak"**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Fire danced around her, eating away at her when it twisted inward, licking at her skin. Raven stood ahead of her with a grin that she had learned to fear. Pansy screamed as the fire took her arm.

Suddenly, the fire died and the temperature dropped to below freezing. Raven's skin melted off; her eyes were black. She soared toward pansy, intending to suck out her soul.

Pansy woke with a gasp, her arm burning where her master's wrath had touched her. Taking an ointment she had made herself from her nightstand, she applied it to the burn. It was soothing, but it reminded her of the cold. Once again, sleep would escape her the rest of the night.

Raven's eyes returned to normal the next day. Consuming her first soul had lessened her control over her cold aura, but as long as she stayed calm, there wouldn't be a problem with her dementor abilities. Raven had also been having strange dreams, ones she had no memory of or had ever done. She had never witnessed the small female dragon giving birth, or seeing the dragon's smallest son catching his food.

She rubbed her head in anger, not really noticing her cave increasing a few degrees. "It doesn't make any sense." Raven hissed to herself. "I shouldn't be dreaming this." Growling in anger, she set one of her prizes ablaze. Feeling slightly better, Raven made her way to the school, breakfast was about to be served.

_***Time Skip***_

Lucius Malfoy made his way to his floo. Taking a pinch of powder, he called out, "Severus Snape's office!" In a swirl of green fire, he was gone.

Severus looked up as his fireplace roared to life and his old friend stepped out. "Greetings Lucius. What brings you here?"

"Severus. I wish to have a visit with an old friend." He said. "I hope this evening finds you well?"

He sighed. "Well enough with James' spawn around." He waved his hand to the opposite chair. "Have a seat."

Lucius lifted an eyebrow. "I take it then that the child survived? I would have suspected that the child would share the mother's fate."

"James would make sure his spawn would survive. I did not see his notes on it, but I think he was planning on it from the beginning."

Lucius took a seat across from him. "James was always brilliant, but more twisted than the dark lord."

Severus agreed. "He has interest in her."

"Indeed? Has he made contact?"

"In animal form yes. I have not seen otherwise, but I believe he has made contact with her personally."

"Speaking of him, did you ever ask him if he was one of us?"

He shook his head. "I dread the answer, I dread even more if he wasn't. He would demand answers I could not give to an outsider."

Lucius chuckled. "James was always paranoid. But in the end…"

"He wasn't paranoid enough, damn rat." Severus threw back a shot of fire whisky. "Nearly had the entire team caught."

"Who could have predicted the ministry had a rat animagus spying for them? Animaguses are rare. James wouldn't have thought of it."

"That creature knew though, killing every rat it could find."

Lucius took the offered glass and downed it quickly. "Lilith was always a strange one. Perhaps she had seer blood? He never did tell us whose blood he used."

"If so why didn't she warn him? Why kill the rats if she didn't kill the one that needed to die?"

He shrugged. "Maybe she saw something in the future she needed to happen. She always knew she would die. Then again… James was awfully prepared for the end wasn't he?"

"You think he knew?" Severus rubbed his temple. "James would be the type to not tell his comrades if it served his purposes wouldn't he? I can't even begin to understand why you would willingly join him."

Lucius smirked at his friend. "The same reason you willingly joined the dark lord. Power."

He frowned. "There was no power with James. He chose everyone for a reason, Starla Lovegood for her own experiments and as a fellow scientist, me for my potion making, an Unspeakable for who knows what, a wand maker, Remus Lupin for his mind, Sirius Black for his money and his warding techniques, Alice and Frank Long bottom with their knowledge of plants and beasts. I couldn't even begin to wonder why he chose you."

"Really Severus, I'm hurt, am I not useful in any way? Not my knowledge of the Dark Arts, my own wealth, or my pulls with the ministry?"

"Ah, so you were for ministry things then?"

Lucius smirked. "How else did you think he contacted an Unspeakable? They are virtually unreachable, even if you did know them before."

Severus sunk into his chair. "Even in death James still plagues me."

"You believe him dead?"

His eyes snapped up. "You don't?"

"This is _James_ we're talking about. He's too stubborn to die."

He nodded. "Yes, that's true, but James wouldn't have wanted the ministry to get a hold of him. He would have rather died."

"Yes, but you also know that James wouldn't leave an experiment incomplete."

"The ministry declares him dead." He said with conviction.

"That is true. However, would you want your enemies to know he's alive?"

A fire call from Poppy Pomphry interrupted the conversation. Snape rose and went to the fireplace "Yes?"

"I need a restock of Pepper-up potions, the NEWT students are taking it hard this year." She said.

"I will have it ready by tomorrow Madam." He stepped away.

"I suppose I'll take my leave now. Let you return to your work."

He frowned. "Why did you even come?"

Lucius smiled. "Surely you realize what day it is?" With a handful of floo powder, he was gone.

His eyes glanced at the calendar and he downed another shot. It was the day the project begun, the day Dumbledore forced him to join. "Damn you, Lucius." Severus downed another shot. He would have preferred to forget.

_***Time Skip***_

Fall turned to winter and Raven found herself missing the heat of summer, though she chalked it up to being part dragon. Her classes were going well, if not a bit slow. She was still not allowed in the dorms of Slytherin. And the professor was confusing as ever. It annoyed Raven to no end, more so than the memories of the souls she collected. She had 'kissed' two more animals since then, hoping to regain control quicker, but it only seemed to last longer and make her control over her dementor half weaker. She suspected that eventually, she would lose herself to it.

Raven looked around curiously before sighing in anger. "Why do they need a school so big for?" She was hopelessly lost. Her eyes fell on a door; it was locked. Trying the unlocking charm did nothing. She wanted to burn it down; however, it would be too noticeable. Then again, how could they link it to her? Raven glanced around to make sure no one was there. When she was sure, the door burst into flames. She couldn't hold back the smile that graced her lips. It had been far too long since she had used it.

The door fell to ash and a giant dog head tried to fit through the small door to bite her. Raven felt her fury building again. "You're annoying me." The dog persisted, ignoring the shoves of the other two heads wanting to bite her as well. Her eyes started to glow. _**"I hate dogs."**_

The poor Cerberus caught fire. Its howls of pain left Raven unaffected, it would gain no sympathy from her.

"Ms. Dursley, why are you…" Professor Selwyn's words died in mid-sentence as he came face to face with the burning dog.

Raven's dead glowing eyes landed on him. "Is there a problem professor?"

He regain control of himself. "No, however, you are on the restricted floor Ms. Dursley."

"I got lost."

He nodded. "Follow me then, we'll go to my office and talk." He pulled out his wand before fixing the door and erasing the memories of the paintings. "Come along Ms. Dursley." She followed behind, sad that she couldn't take her prize. She could still hear its howls. "Keep your questions until we are in my office." He said quietly.

"Please have a seat." Raven did. He copied her and sat behind the desk. Using his wand, he put up silencing wards. "I'm surprised you didn't find the Cerberus earlier."

"I was lost." She didn't know how he would react; a human had never discovered her before, excluding the pug.

He smirked. "I'm not going to report you. If you're worried about that. I have no intentions of turning in someone as special as you."

"Why? What use would I be to you?" She asked.

"Why do you think the dog was put there?"

Cerberus was a guardian of hell, so… "To guard something. Something either valuable or important."

He nodded. "It was placed here to guard a stone created by Nicolas Flamel."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Until today I had not been able to get pass the animal. Not without getting bit."

She frowned. "It never occurred to you to kill it?"

"Of course it had. However if I tried killing it, it could have leaked back to me, giving me unwanted and unneeded attention."

"Who are you?" She was tired of games.

He smirked. "I am known by many names. For the moment, I am simply Professor Selwyn, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I already know that. Who were you before? What will you be called after?"

"Before, I was a friend of your fathers and after… I'm not sure which name I will use next."

Raven growled and was about to snap at him before his words sunk in. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "You knew my father?"

He nodded. "I had the pleasure of being a close confident of his."

"Who was he? What was he like? What did he do?" She needed to know.

He chuckled. "Slow down, he told me to give this to you when I deemed it the right time." He handed her a book. "You may not like some of the things you find in there. Your father was dark, twisted, and cold-hearted. Nothing mattered but the experiment, no matter who or what it was."

She held the book close to her chest. "What was his name?"

"James Sullivan Potter, the only wizard scientist to delve into living experiments. He was an Unspeakable before he was arrested for illegal test on muggles and their children. He spent a few years in Azkaban for it. After that, he explored the world for a while. It was only a few months after he returned that he was approached by Dumbledore to create a weapon to destroy the dark lord." He leaned back. "And the rest is in the confines of that book." She nodded. "That's all for today, you're dismissed." Raven stood and practically ran back to her den.

_**End of Chapter Four**_


	8. Chapter 5 journal

_A long read, but this journal is what started the story. I had, had pieces of this written out for a story I was toying with to stick of Fictionpress, but it somehow morphed into PR._

_Enjoy._

_**I do not own anything with Harry Potter, I do own most of the other stuff though.**_

_**Please Read & Review! **_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Dragon Speak"**_

**__****_Journal entry_**

_**Chapter Five**_

Raven sat down and opened the book Selwyn had given her.

**Day**_**20**_

_**Our attempts at splicing the DNA together have failed. The different types keep attacking and canceling each other out. Nevertheless, I will not give up. I tend to see this to the end. I will not let a few failures discourage me.**_

_**It all started when Dumbledore approached me about creating a weapon to finish off Voldemort. I had agreed on two conditions, I could assemble my own team and that he had no say in what I could do. He had agreed only if I had allowed one of his own on my team. I had agreed to it. I had also coerced him into setting up a barrier to stop ministry detection. Dumbledore is so easy to manipulate.**_

_**My team consists of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Starla Lovegood, Selwyn(as he wished to be called) Dumbledore's man Severus Snape, and a few others who wish to remain anonymous, incase Dumbledore couldn't be trusted. Not even the others knew who was who; they had worn plain white masks that are given to Unspeakables when they first join. They were not going to lose everything for nothing.**_

_**Selwyn unsettles me. I have not heard of him before. I don't even know how he found out about this. He assured me that no one else would know, but as I told Dumbledore, assurances mean nothing to me. He signed the contract like everyone else. He cannot speak of it with outsiders. I do wonder what his motivation is.**_

**Day**_**30**_

_**Our first successful attempt, if only we didn't kill it so quickly. The DNA of the dragon(DR) causes the human to have anger. Mixed with the DR was Displacer DNA, however the mixture proved to be uncontrollable. Maybe dementor(D) DNA will calm it down?**_

**Day**_**36**_

_**While the D DNA did calm it down, it had attacked (and killed) Lovegood, I had them burned her body. We cannot let anyone know what we are doing. If they were to find out, well, I think… No, I know they would hand us to the dementors of Azkaban, we would lose our souls.**_

_**Selwyn caught me in the process of draining Lovegood's blood before I ordered her body burned. I thought I would have had to kill him, but he understood, even offered to help. Maybe he isn't so bad. I will still watch him of course.**_

_**I drained Lovegood's blood to use in future testing, the blood I wish to use is too precious to waste on failures. I barely have enough as it is.**_

**Day **_**39**_

_**I had to kill one of the others today; he was going mad about the experiments, saying that they were inhumane and calling me a monster. He was becoming a problem and unreliable. I had Lucius take care of him. While the others understood, I fear they will turn against me in the end.**_

_**A monster. It is something I have been called many times, even by the Unspeakables. A sick, twisted, monster that likes to experiment on living things. Preferably children. Adults don't handle the adjustment well. If Lovegood didn't make me swear that damn vow I would have used her child too, she can see auras. It's a rare gift. I wonder if it's in her magic or her eyes…**_

_**Damn vow.**_

**Day**_**47**_

_**Tried unicorn(U) with the DR DNA. It turned into some kind of monster; it claimed three lives and took them an hour to bring it down. It seemed to retain the dragon qualities more than the unicorn. I suspect the dragon DNA to be a dominate type. The unicorn only passed on its regenerative properties, but not its blood or its horn.**_

_**Dissection shows it is organs to be more dragon than human or unicorn. Just by looking, it would have died eventually anyway. I wonder what would happen if I stuck two dominates together?**_

_**Maybe griffin?**_

**Day **_**52**_

_**Definitely not griffin, while not as bad as the U and DR DNA mixed. It still turned out disastrous. Only one was seriously injured.**_

_**However, the organs have changed. A mixture of both; possible survival. Griffin seemed to work, but not as well as I hoped. Maybe it is not as dominate as the dragon. Maybe something more fierce is required. Basilisk?**_

**Day**_**60**_

_**It turns into a flying, fire breathing, basilisk/dragon hybrid. Only one was killed, two were petrified; we will have to hold off on testing until we are able to reverse it.**_

_**Basilisk was more dominate, it had the yellow eyes, and the venomous teeth, its scales had a red tint, but overall it almost canceled out the human DNA. Therefore, Basilisk blood is out. I have given the rest to Severus. I know he will appreciate it more than the others will.**_

**Day**_**142**_

_**We were unable to reverse the process. We have disposed of them. **_

_**It was hard to figure out how, but Selwyn came up with the idea of Fiend Fire. He cast it as if he had been doing it all his life. I suspect he has, dark magic seems to roll off him.**_

_**The more I see him, the more I like him. The others didn't notice, but I saw the small smile he had when he cast the spell, as Fiend Fire devoured Remus and Sirius in their petrified forms.**_

**Day**_**147**_

_**Once again, I fear they will turn against me. They didn't like what I had decided to do with the ones that were petrified. They are even more wary now that I decided to use Chaos Magic to help stabilize the DNA.**_

_**Chaos magic, also known as 'wild magic', is magic untamed by wizards, not much is known about it, only that it will eventually kill the host. I have a theory though, I believe that the D DNA will keep it from killing it. However, since previous experiments have proven fatal, I will use a less dangerous combination, Griffin mixed with regular snake. I'll also use one of the other's blood instead of the precious blood I intend to use. I do not have enough to spare for a test that I will most likely dispose of later.**_

_**I wonder if Severus will volunteer? Then again, should I use someone who is aligned with the light? On the other hand, maybe I should use Lovegood's blood again?**_

**Day **_**176**_

_**Chaos magic had indeed stabilized the DNA, though it had canceled out the grey magic in Lovegood's blood. (Grey magic is a mixture of both) I disposed of the child, she was merely a test. It unnerved some of the others of how heartless I was. It was just an experiment; it's not as if the thing was worthy enough to live.**_

_**I will attempt to further explore the Dragon/Dementor mix. However, I am unable to think of a way to keep the magic within the container. It will have to stay that way... Unless the Dementor can keep it at bay, those things are nothing but chaos magic.**_

_**Hopefully, it will not kill the experiment too quickly. My next attempt will be with the special blood.**_

**Day**_**198**_

_**We have finally succeeded! Dementor/Hungarian Horntail/Witch hybrid was created. The chaotic magic is present in her body, but the Dementor DNA had kept it at bay, just as I had thought. **_

_**There is no way to tell that she is anything but a human baby girl, whom I named Lilith. The others fear her; they believe the chaos magic within her is like an active volcano, ready to explode at a moments notice. They are nothing but cowards, I am beginning to wonder what I had seen in them. She unnerves even Severus. And here I though he was fearless…**_

**Day**_**213**_

_**Lilith's growing at a quick rate, she looks to be a few months old, instead of a few days. I believe that this is the cause of the dragon DNA that flows through her veins or maybe the chaos magic is accelerating her growth, it is the cause of her poor immune system. The weapon is being kept in a protected area until I am able to make a vaccine to stabilize her.**_

_**She seems to affect the others who come to test her; I believe that is caused by the dementor DNA, though it is not as effective as the true thing, from what the others have told me, she drains them. It is unknown why I am not affected by this.**_

_**I would dispose of her, if I didn't use the last of the special blood creating her. While not perfect, she is the closest I have come to making a capable weapon. I cannot help but wonder if she would be able to produce offspring when she reaches maturity.**_

**Day **_**228**_

_**The vaccine was a success, she is able to move about the place freely during the day, however, she will need daily treatment. This is the best I could do for the weapon. The others tend to stay out of her way. Especially since one of them found her kissing the soul out of a rat. It seems the Dementor half influenced her more than I had intended.**_

_**She now looks to be of one year old. She is steadily growing quickly; I suspect she will be a teenager within the next few months, within the year, an adult. It is still yet unknown when she will stop growing.**_

_**X-rays show that her internal development is on progress and keeping up with her steady growth. Tests had also shown that she has a venom sack located in her canines. While not lethal like the Hungarian Horntail, it is able to paralyze at the most, make them sick at the least. However, the sacks are small. I believe that it will not be passed on to any future offspring.**_

**Day**_**325**_

_**As I suspected, Lily is now a teenager, While her body has slowed down it's growth rate, she's still aging, I believe when she hits maturity for a human she will stop, as the result of the Dementor DNA she is spliced with. **_

_**Using chaos magic had rendered Lilith useless in magic; she is unable to cast even a simple Lumos charm. However, that does not mean she is vulnerable in any way. Because she is spliced with dementor and dragon, she has the dementor's aura and the dragon's flame. As one of my men had experienced when they angered her. I had Selwyn dispose of the body. He seems to be good at that.**_

_**Her immune system is still weak. A simple cold had her with a healer for three weeks. I will have to make a stronger vaccine if she is to survive until maturity. The way it looks now, her offspring will have the same problem. I will have to create a more permanent solution, or work on the fetus while it is in the womb. I will keep that as plan B, working on the fetus is more often than not fatal to the child.**_

**Day **_**389**_

_**Lilith has hit maturity. I have plans to impregnate her to see if any offspring she has will hold magic if bred by a wizard, I will do this in secret though, only a few shall know, including Severus, Lucius, Selwyn, unspeakable one, and the wand maker who wishes to remain anonymous.**_

_**Lucius volunteered himself, but I denied. Lucius is of good blood, however he hides his true magic. He is unsuitable to give the weapon offspring. Therefore, I will do this myself. The only one who I wanted refused. Selwyn seems to have a plan of his own. One of which he shared with me, I approved of it and hope to see the results. Due to his request, I shall not write what was agreed, incase this log falls into the wrong hands.**_

_**The vaccine was a failure; it would not keep in Lilith's body. However, I think the future offspring will be able to hold it, but I will have to wait until it is in its seventh month to do the procedure. If she can indeed conceive. Tests are conclusive, but many things can go wrong.**_

**Day**_**395**_

_**The procedure was four days ago, tests show she's pregnant. Starting immediately, I have isolated her from the others and keeping her in the secure area to keep her from getting sick. I've also started her on a special diet, all the vitamins normal humans need and the vitamins growing dragons need as well. I have her consuming a human soul once a week.**_

**Day**_** 425**_

_**There has been an unforeseen event. The child is growing quickly. Lilith's body cannot adapt to the child quick enough. If I am unable to slow the growth, the weapon and its offspring will die. I~**_

(Blood is splattered on the page) _**Lilith's body has just killed the fetus. While weak, the weapon will survive.**_

**Day**_** 450**_

_**I have impregnated Lilith again (five days ago), this time I am letting her do what her instincts tell her. She seems to crave nothing but meat, rare. When asked She wants human. **_

_**I have set Severus to the task. **_

**Day**_**470**_

_**Everything seems to be going fine, the offspring is growing at a set pace, and Lilith's body is adjusting well. She refuses to consume a soul. Maybe that was the reason for its accelerated growth?**_

**Day **_**593 (three months)**_

_**Frank Longbottom has attempted to kill her. I should have known he would want revenge when Lilith burn Alice for angering her. He had tried to kill her when I was out collecting more ingredients for other experiments I am working on. He would have succeeded if Selwyn weren't there. I'm glad I hired him against my better judgment.**_

_**Frank will serve as a good experiment in seeing if a human can survive an organ transplant from other species. **_

_**And I just ran out of anesthesia too…**_

**Day **_**667 (five months)**_

_**The Frank Experiment was a failure. His body didn't adjust to the new organs. He's a screamer too, I had to use the silencing spell halfway through, I guess I'm not as tolerant as I used to be.**_

_**I have decided to do the immune procedure at five months instead of seven. If I do it while its immune system has yet to be formed, it may take better.**_

**Day **_**693 (six months)**_

_**The vaccine has taken, Raven, as I have named the female infant will have a better chance of survival than her parent. I do not think it was just the vaccine alone but a mixture of Lilith's daily dose of it as well.**_

_**The weapon's powers are more out of control than ever, at the slightest annoyance she sets it ablaze. More rats have turned up soulless.**_

**Final Entry**

_**I suspect that the Ministry will be here soon (what Lilith has told me anyway). They will only find the building in ruins though, and the weapon will be gone before they arrive, I have instructed her to leave the child with muggles (after she insisted I originally wanted to leave the child with Selwyn, however Lilith is persistent) under the impression that she is their relative (whose memories I modified personally). She will have a good home with them. I made sure of that. This book will be in the hands of my most trusted. I have instructed him before all others. His plan will proceed.**_

_**Raven, **_

_**You should receive this when he declares you ready. You will trust him above all. I have, and my trust is rare. I wish I was there to see you and your powers grow. When you made your first human kill, taken your first soul, if you did have the same talent as your mother. If you are capable of magic.**_

_**Voldemort no longer matters. Peter Pettigrew was the animagus the ministry has under their control. He is still alive, find him and destroy him. I know you will be capable of this.**_

_**If you have not yet realized your potential, I suggest you start. If Dumbledore realizes what (and who) you are, you will be hunted down and you will be shown no mercy. **_

_**I expect the same from you.**_

_**Shatter their hopes, their dreams, and tear your enemy to shreds. I know you, my child, will be a bigger threat to the world than Voldemort ever was. **_

_**Prove me right.**_

_James Sullivan Potter_

_**End of Chapter Five**_


	9. Chapter 6

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays people of Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy my present to you. Oh, and just so you know, I did update HPDP. I didn't know if people realized if the first chapter of book three was up._

_To the reviewer hmmm, thanks for the review, I had almost forgotten to post this story until I saw your review in my email!_

_**I do not own anything with Harry Potter, I do own most of the other stuff though.**_

_**Please Read & Review! **_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Dragon Speak"**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Raven cradled the book to her chest, it was more precious then all of her treasures. "Father." She whispered. Traveling farther into the cave, she moved the rotting prizes over and set the precious treasure down.

Her stomach growled and she moved to the entrance of the cave to see the sun. "Noon, they'll be serving lunch now." She made her way to the castle.

"The monster returns." Daphne spat, running into her at the doors. Pansy was behind her, looking down at the ground.

Raven tilted her head; no one else was near-by. "You call me a monster. Do you think it's wise to provoke said monster?"

"_Daphne, please, not now."_ Pansy whispered franticly to her best friend.

She narrowed her eyes to the green-eyed girl. "Fine. Come on Pansy." She grabbed the girl's hand and started to pull away.

"Pug, stay."

She stopped moving. "I'll catch up with you later Daphne." Her only friend shot a nasty glare at Raven. "_Please,_ don't cause more trouble."

Daphne walked away, mumbling obscenities under her breath while sending back the occasional glare. Raven began to make her way to the great hall again when a soft voice stopped her.

"Master?"

She looked back with bored eyes. "What?"

"Can I move?" She whimpered.

"No, maybe this will teach you to keep better control of your _friend. _Make something up if a teacher asks." She continued on her way to the great hall, sat down, and piled her plate full of food. However, before she could take her first bite, the food disappeared. Raven growled.

"Would all students please return to their dormitories? Prefects, make sure the groups stay together, anyone not counted for should be notified to the house elves. Sandwiches will be served in your common rooms." Dumbledore said, making his way out of the hall. Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Selwyn followed him. Selwyn caught Raven's eye before leaving.

She assumed they must have found the Cerberus. She smirked at the thought, but frowned when she realized she was going to be forced to interact with the Slytherins.

Pansy came into her view again. "I suppose you have to come now, right?" She said nothing. "I would like to see you in trouble, but it isn't wise. Follow me." As usual, she did.

Once they made their way to the dorms, the prefect started to speak. "Alright, something's obviously happened, remember our rules of Slytherin. We stand a united front, and we don't rat out our own, even if they're lesser than you." His eyes were on Pansy. "Slytherins protect their own." A house elf popped in with the promised sandwiches. "Everyone's accounted for." He sneered at the elf.

It disappeared quickly. Raven came forward and grabbed some food. "I'm surprised you showed up," came Malfoy's voice.

The room went quiet. Even Raven had stopped moving. She swallowed the food in her mouth and turned to face him. "One would think that you would wise up, or did you not attend the event a few months ago?"

He gritted his teeth before calmness took over. "I wish to extend my hand in alliance now and hope we can put the past behind us."

She frowned. Why? What did Malfoy or Raven have to gain? "Why?"

"Power." He said. "Blood can only take you so far, but power is everything." He extended his hand.

She agreed with his statement and took the offered hand. "Rose Dursley."

"Draco Malfoy." He said with a smirk.

"Pug!" Raven snapped back at her after she dropped his hand.

She came running forward. "Yes master?" Pansy spoke quietly.

"Go up to the dorms and find me a suitable bed." She nodded before running off. Raven dug back into the sandwiches, trying to get rid of her starving hunger.

Why was she so hungry? Her stomach was full, but her ravenous hunger continued. "Master?" Came the quiet voice of her slave. "I've found a bed."

_She was hungry. _"Show me." _Oh so hungry._

Pansy had taken her up to the girl's dorm and showed her a bed near the window. "Will this do?"

"It's fine." _Ravenous even…_ "Go sleep in the common room." _What she would give to make the hunger end…_

Pansy flinched, "Yes, master." She left the dorms.

The other first year girls started to come in. "What the hell?" Daphne screamed. "You can't do that to her!"

_She was surrounded._ "I can do what ever I wish." Her voice was getting raspy.

Daphne growled. "You think you're so damn special! You're just a first year like the rest of us! You don't even have proper blood!"

_Surrounded by __**food**__. _The temperature dropped to freezing. Raven's eyes turned black.

Daphne backed away. "W-what are you doing?" The other girls ran out of the dorm.

_Food, food, food, food! _She sucked in a deep breath, tasting the soul in front of her. _Delicious._ Daphne fell to her knees. Raven glided closer. _So hungry._

Daphne started to cry as she re-lived her worst memories. "Please. Don't, _please father,_ _I didn't mean too!"_

She was almost standing over the girl when more food came through the door. _"Expecto Patronum!" _She screeched as her senses overloaded and fled to the back of the room. "Get out of here, Ms. Greengrass." She hastily made an exit. He lowered his wand. "What have you done now Raven?" She was as far back as she could possibly be, snarling at the wizard who conjured the patronus. _"Stupify." _She immediately froze up, her black eyes glaring up at him. Selwyn canceled the patronus and went over to pick her up; he shivered at the contact, her dementor powers were in full effect.

Walking in the common room, the freezing temperatures followed her. "Mr. Flint."

The prefect came up. "Yes sir?"

"Ms. Dursley stayed all night here, while I stayed in the common room. Am I clear?" Selwyn said, looking strait at him.

"Yes sir." He said.

"And get Ms. Greengrass some chocolate." He carried her out of the dorm. He met no resistance when he made his way to the forbidden forest. "Silly girl." He mumbled under his breath. "Though I don't suppose you saw this coming did you? Your father always failed to mention when Lilith lost control in that little journal of his." Her breath became shallow. "I doubt a rat would suit you would it? Maybe a deer or a human… We would have to take you beyond the grounds and apparate though." He looked down at her, Raven's eyes showed hunger. "Human it is." Walking to passed the wards, he apparated away.

They reappeared in a building, one with a bar and tables littered throughout the place.

A woman smiled when she saw Selwyn. "Justus, it's good to see you again, it's been what? Fourteen years?"

He smirked at her, "It has been too long Natalie."

She nodded. "Much too long, no one could ever satisfy me as much as you. They never had the stamina."

His smirked widened. "I would like to speak more, but I came on business."

Natalie pouted, throwing out her bottom lip. "Fourteen years and you don't even come to see this little old succubus? I almost feel insulted."

"Forgive me, but I really need to deal with Raven." He showed her the girl in his arms.

She looked down. "Is this Lilith's kid then? I remember when James brought her over when he brought Lilith to feed. She has grown so much, I half expected her to grow like Lilith."

"She needs to feed. So if you would?" Raven began to drain him of his happiness, even under his spell. She wouldn't last much long under the stunning spell.

"Right." She grabbed a set of keys and headed over to a door. "Any specifics?"

"No males. Preferably a child if you have one."

She chuckled. "Of course not. You wouldn't want her to have a guy's memory. And I don't have children, you know I don't carry them."

"I know you have them, how else did James get them so easily?" Screams came from the cells around them. Raven stirred more at the misery.

She looked back with a smirk. "I don't give them for free. James paid."

"How much?" He was starting to feel weak. She was breaking loose.

"You know I have little use for money." Her smirk held, her eyes darkening.

"I'll pay, just hurry. She's breaking out of my spell."

She nodded and began to walk quicker down to the end of the hallway. Using her hand, she tapped the right spot and the wall opened. "Come on." It closed behind them. "Put her in a cell, I'll be back with a child." He dropped Raven into the cell and stepped out. She came back with said child and put her in there as well. "You can release the spell now, she won't get out."

"_Finite," _When the spell dropped, so did the temperature. The child wouldn't have her soul long. "When do you want your payment?" He asked her as he watched Raven move with deathly grace.

"Soon, maybe tonight?" He could hear the lust in her voice.

"Tonight's no good, I have to get her back to the school." he saw the little light leave the child's lips.

"You're letting her go to a school filled with _children?_ Do you want to kill them all?" She sighed. "What about tomorrow?"

He smirked. "I'm teaching tomorrow."

She was laughing. "The school stands no chance. This weekend then? The _entire_ weekend since I have to wait?"

"Saturday and Sunday morning, I do have to teach on Monday." He said; the child's body dropped to the ground.

"Friday night too. Do you know how hard it is to get a child?"

"The child is still alive, just soulless, it would still be usable. Not Friday, too risky. Dumbledore might suspect something."

She sighed in frustration, "Fine, Justus, you win, Saturday it is." Natalie looked up at him, a smirk on her lips. "You should go ahead and take her back. I'll clean up after her." He picked Raven up, her aura already draining him. "She's very powerful, she continues to drain when asleep. It's a sign of power among dementors."

"I am aware." He said, adjusting her in his arms. "You forget who I am." She said nothing. "I will see you Saturday, little succubus."

"Until then," She smiled as he left. "Justus Faust."

Raven ached all over and the sun in her eyes irritated her. She growled at the light that dared to shine in the window. Raven suddenly realized she wasn't in her cave. Sitting up in bed, she had not recognized the place at all.

"I'm glad you're awake." She looked up to see Selwyn walking in.

"Where am I?" Her voice was raspy, as if she spent an hour screaming.

He conjured a chair and sat down. "What do you remember?"

She frowned. "Hunger,"

"You had not fed in so long that your dementor half took over." He looked at her, his eyes tinted with red. "You can't starve it, if you do it will turn on you and consume your soul."

"If I feed, my control slips." She said.

He frowned as well. "You lost control?" She nodded. He leaned back into his chair, "maybe it's because you're maturing, it could just be acting up."

"Even so, how am I suppose to hide my eyes? They become black when I feed. Not to mention the temperature drops."

"Leave that to me, I have a few contacts that may know how to hide your aura, as for your eyes, a simple glamour charm should work, as long as you ground it to something, a simple finite would cancel it other wise." He stood. "You must stay in here until I return, going out into the public like this could be disastrous," He walked out of the bedroom, leaving Raven to sleep.

_**End of Chapter Six**_


	10. Chapter 7

_**I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, I do own most of the other stuff though.**_

_**Please Read & Review! **_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Dragon Speak"**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_She was a happy child, her mother and father loved her very much. She had as many toys as she wished. She even had a puppy. His name was Spot, due to the large inky blot on his back. However, her life had changed dramatically one day when she was at the mall with her mother, she should have never wandered and gotten lost. She should have never left with the pretty woman. The pretty woman had said her mother was looking for her, that she was an old friend. The little girl followed her._

_She never saw her mother again._

_The pretty woman was not as nice as she looked. She stuck the little girl in a cage, feeding her only scraps of food and water. Some people had came by and looked at her and the other children, luckily, she was never chosen. Those who were never came back. One day the woman had came, took little girl out of her cage, and brought her somewhere cold and into a bigger cage. The man who knew the woman took no interest in her._

_Something moved across from the little girl. Her frightened eyes slowly looked across. A black-eyed girl glided toward her, mist swirling around her feet. The cage had suddenly gotten smaller; there was nowhere to run. Tears fell and froze on her cheeks. She would never see her mother again. She would never be free. Something deep inside her knew that this place, this hell, would be her grave._

_She could not move as the girl -demon, her mind supplied- grabbed her head and pressed her lips to her own, the child wasn't even sure she wanted too, surely death would be better. Perhaps, the girl was not a demon, but an angel, sent to retrieve her from this hell. However, the thought quickly changed as pain gripped her body. The demon took her soul with no intentions to let it go._

Raven woke up, noticing she wasn't in her cave, but on a bed. "It's almost night." Selwyn said. "you've slept most of the day."

She glanced around the room. It wasn't much and it was bare of personal things. Almost cold, just like its decorator. She turned her blackened gaze back to Selwyn. "Did I feed on the soul of a small girl? Younger than me?"

"I take it you've seen her memories?" He said, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"Why do I see their lives?" She sat up on the bed. She had, had dreams of the dragons too.

"Why wouldn't you? You are devouring their _souls. Memories come with the package._ It can be annoying, but also useful."

She nodded; Raven could see how it could be useful. Her mind flashed back to the woman. "Who was the woman you were with? The one who supplied the child?"

"Natalie, she supplied test subjects to your father when he was in need of one. She's a good ally to have. She was one of the few people James trusted." He pulled out a simple dull grey ring. "This holds a glamour charm on it." He handed it to Raven. "Put it on and touch it while saying activate." Raven did so. Her eyes were green again. "Darker, but not noticeably so, people don't pay much attention to you. You can go to class when they restart them. For now head back to the dormitory. You can use the floo since it would bring up unwanted questions."

She nodded, stepped in the floo and called out her destination. The whole Syltherin group was in the dorm room. All eyes on Raven as she stepped through the fire place. She could feel the fear growing in the room; she shut her eyes as it washed over her, basking in their terror.

"M-master?" Her slave whispered.

Raven's dark eyes snapped open. They were still looking at her. She walked on, stopping near Pansy. "How long until they let us out of here?"

Pansy shivered at the close contact. "I-I d-don't know, t-they haven't said anyt-t-thing."

She paused, looking at Pug. She had dark circles under her eyes and she seemed to be getting skinnier too. However, instead of saying anything about it, Raven grabbed her scarred arm and pulled her closer. "You are starting to become useless to me, Pug." She spoke quietly, though she had no doubt the rest of the house could hear her. "Do you know what happens then?" Pansy's mind jumped from one thought to another, none of them good. "You become nothing more than a prize to me." The smell of burning flesh filled the room along with Pansy's screams. The scarred arm had quickly torn under her fiery grip; she was burning the muscle now. "So, _pug_, start being more useful or you'll find out what nightmares truly are." Raven let go of her and she dropped to the ground, sobbing, holding the burnt appendage close.

No one moved to help her, not even Daphne, who was as far away as she could be, crying almost as much as Pansy. Raven moved to a chair and sat, basking in their growing fear. Her eyes sought out Malfoy, who stood impassive to her, his eyes met hers. He walked over to her. "Impressive."

She looked up at him, "Merely keeping my slave in-line. That was nothing."

He nodded. "I was wondering, what did you do to Greengrass?"

Raven's eyes snapped to said girl, she had dared not move; even her eyes had kept to the ground. "Nothing that she didn't deserve. I do not tolerate insolence."

"Nor should you." He said, standing by her side, not daring to sit beside her.

She smirked. "Making your dominance known Malfoy?"

"What?" He asked.

"Do not think me blind to hierarchy. You stand on my _right._ It may have been coincidence, but you do not sit, no doubt waiting for me to say you can." She said. "Am I right?"

He nodded. "As I have said, power is everything."

She offered him the chair on her right. "You are important yourself. You are the scion of Malfoy and your father has many political connections. You, most likely, will take your father's place."

"I will."

She looked at him, the glamour on the ring canceled. "Why have you chosen to follow me then? Why not eliminate me while you have the chance?"

He held her blackened gaze, containing his fear behind a mask, like his father taught him. "Honestly, I don't think I would be able to. You are power defined. Wherever your path takes you, destruction will follow and I don't intend to fall into the ashes."

She nodded, re-activating her glamour. "So, Draco, do you know how much longer we'll be in here?"

He smirked. "It shouldn't be too much longer, you were gone for a couple of hours, Severus came by to check on us again, I tried to ask him what's going on, but he wouldn't say. I'll send an owl to father, he's on the school board."

She knew why the teachers were panicking, but Raven nodded anyway. She was not going to reveal her secrets so early.

The weekend had come, Selwyn went passed the borders and apparated away. "Hello Natalie."

She smiled at him. "Hello yourself." Her smile gave way to a pout, "Someone's here to see you, in room seven. You owe me Justus."

He frowned. "Who is it?"

She rolled her eyes, "obviously someone with power, or I would have told him to come back. He gave the name Thomas Selwyn, know him?"

He nodded. "I do. Forgive me, but I think he will keep my attention for most of the night." Selwyn walked passed her and into room seven. He saw a man sitting at the table, sipping from a cup. He wore easily forgettable attire, his hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. However, he knew instantly that the man was far from ordinary. He ignored the man for now, using his wand to set up numerous wards. "Using the name Selwyn again? I figured you had dropped it when they apprehended James." Selwyn said as he put down several rune stones he had for such an occasion.

'Selwyn' smiled at him. "The way I hear it, you are using it as well. However, I knew you'd recognize it from the old days. How else could I get your attention?"

He snorted. "You could have just said Voldemort."

The man chuckled. "And give myself away? I am believed to be _dead_ Faust and no one else would dare use my name, it would alert some unwanted attention."

Selwyn sat opposite of him. "So what brings you out from hiding?"

Voldemort said nothing, but offered, "tea?"

Selwyn growled. "You know I detest it."

"Natalie made it herself, it's quite good. You would know if you drank it." He said, pouring himself another cup.

"You would hate it too, if you saw the Cwn Annwn in every leaf." He said.

"Ah, are the hounds still after you then?"

He snorted. "Of course they are, I may be able to hide my presence from them, but Arawn never gives up a chase. He intends to see me punished for my sins."

"One would think he would come after me as well." He said, taking another drink.

"You haven't been noticed yet. He's been after me for _decades_, but enough of self-righteous beings, what brings you here Voldemort? And don't change the subject again."

Voldemort glared at him. "If you weren't you, I would have killed you long ago."

He smirked. "If I weren't me, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be _alive_."

He sat back. "I am well aware of my life debt."

"_Soul,"_ he corrected. "Not life. There is a major difference."

"I am well aware what the contract holds, Faust." Voldemort said, looking at the complicated runes on his left palm. "How is my Raven?"

Selwyn looked at him for a moment, before answering, "she's well. There was an incident with her dementor powers, but I've dealt with it."

"Incident?" He inquired.

He nodded. "She hadn't fed for a while, her dementor half seen fit to try and devour Greengrass's soul. The way I heard it, she had it coming."

"Greengrass? Her father was apart of my inner circle, he had quite the taste for children."

"His own daughter as well, judging by the girl's screams." He glared at the man before him. "Why are you here?"

He sat the cup down, looking at Selwyn. "Have you found anything on the whereabouts of James?"

"No, I know he isn't dead, but he's not fully alive either."

"Dementors?" Voldemort suggested.

"If only, if his soul was devoured I could have easily retrieved it. No, I suspect he's heavily drugged, maybe even in the D.O.M."

"Pity James's pet Unspeakable was killed. She could have gotten us in there with ease. Though, I don't suppose you have any contacts?"

Selwyn did not answer right away. "No, however, couldn't Lucius pull some strings? He's apart of the ministry after all."

"Possibly, however, it may draw attention. If I recall correctly, you used to be an Unspeakable, did you not?" He asked.

"I was, once." He said.

Voldemort smirked at him, "No one ever stops being an Unspeakable. You still have the mask, don't you?"

He gave an irritated look, "Was there something else you wanted?"

"Enough of the pleasantries then?" His smirk grew with Selwyn's irritation. "Yes, I did come for a specific thing, I'm sure you are well aware of the stone in Hogwarts?"

"Of course, Dumbledore has stupidly announced its presence to the school. However, due to the latest incident with the Cerberus and Raven, he will no doubt enhance the protections or perhaps move the stone."

"Yes, my contact had told me that someone had cursed the dog, I had assumed my Raven had something to do with it." He frowned, "That does slow my plans," His eyes flickered to Selwyn. "What price would you want to retrieve the stone for me?"

"Price?" His mouth turned into a twisted malicious smile as his eyes started to gleam with chaos. "What are you willing to pay, Tom Riddle?" The shadows around him seemed to twitch, as if they were trying to reach out and touch him. Selwyn could hear the faint sounds of howls, though he knew they could not find him. Arawn could sense his power acting up, but he could not tell his location.

Voldemort didn't even blink at the other's change in attitude; he knew _what_ Justus Faust was. "I am willing to offer a blood sacrifice,"

He suddenly snatched the scarred hand, touching the rune there. "It cannot be your blood, it is tainted. It must be pure, untouched."

"How many?" The dark lord asked, not bothering to snatch his hand away from him.

Selwyn's smirk grew more twisted. The shadows lapped around him like water, trying to touch him. "Seven, magical." His eyes were growing darker. "Do you accept these terms for the retrieval of the sorcerer's stone, Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"Yes." Selwyn raised his thumb to his mouth and bit it. He smeared the blood over the rune, which glowed before settling down again.

The shadows stopped moving and his face became apathetic. "I will have it within the month. I expect the same from you, failure to uphold your deal, or mine, will result in death."

He jerked his hand away from him, the rune still burned. "I remember."

Selwyn sighed. "I should have known you wanted another contract. Was that all you needed?"

Voldemort nodded. "I'll have your sacrifices ready when you bring me the stone." He rose from his seat and left.

_**End of Chapter Seven**_


	11. Chapter 8

I had a lot of fun with this chapter, as well as a few problems, but they sorted themselves out in the end. I'm happy to say that hardly any of it was forced out unlike the last chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

And when you read 'she hissed' I don't mean like a snake, more like a cat. Hissing was the closest thing I could describe the noise a dementor makes when angry, either than shrieking, and that seemed too high-pitched.

_**I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, I do own most of the other stuff though.**_

_**Please Read & Review! **_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Dragon Speak"**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

It was three days later when the teachers let the students out of the dorms. By then, Raven was becoming stir-crazy. She was not used to being confined with so many people, unable to get away. A few students had caused her ire, but they quickly learned to let her have all the room she needed. It was silently established she was the first to eat and the first to choose her bed. Even though she was a mudblood, they treated her like the heir of Slytherin, not that they liked the fact.

Malfoy had taken to her like a fish out of water, standing at her right side, not that people didn't expect it. It was well known who the elder Malfoy bowed to, why would his son be any different?

Pansy had suffered the most during those three days. Even though the students of Slytherin knew no longer considered her a pureblood by their standards, they could not help but give her pitying looks, especially when they saw the burned handprint on her arm, which Raven had forbidden her to cover in the dorm rooms. Nevertheless, they did not aid her. They didn't want to draw Raven's attentions. They didn't want to end up like Daphne whose eyes grew in fear every time she was in the same room, exerting that cold aura of hers. Some thought Raven did it only to torment her, since that was the only time the coldness was really noticed. They wouldn't be wrong.

Once Raven was free of the dorms, she headed strait to her lair, making sure every prize was in its place. A few rats were present, but she had taken care of them. After adding to her prizes, she made her way back to the castle. Selwyn was waiting for her outside the forest.

"Hello professor." She said, wondering why the teacher had sought her out.

"Ms. Dursley." He greeted. "Why don't we go to my quarters? I wish to speak to you about your latest… assignment."

Her dark eyes narrowed at him in thought. "Of course sir, lead the way."

When they had entered the rooms, Selwyn's wand snapped to his hand, he proceeded to speak in Latin, making several complicated movements Raven could not follow. After he finished, his wand went back from where it came from and he sat down. However, he didn't relax. "I have a proposition for you." She nodded, urging him to continue. "I need that stone. I will not be able to handle it by myself now Dumbledore has raised its defenses. It is urgent that I get it before the week is out."

"I am but a first year professor," she pointed out, "How could I be of any help?"

"You are no ordinary first year. I have no doubt that he has more creatures guarding it, even opening the door reveals spider web, no doubt there are many of them." He said.

"You said a proposition, what will I get out of this?" She said. She wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

He smirked. "It is now rumored he has a dragon guarding the final room, a hoarding dragon. You will be able to take whatever treasure it has."

"And if it is but a rumor? I will not do this for _free_, professor." Raven said.

"Then I will be in your debt." He said while clinching his fist under his desk. He hated being in debt to anyone.

Raven said nothing at first, thinking it over. A debt was a very serious thing. It could not be negated nor ignored. It must be carried out or the person in question would lose their magic. It could be anything, depending on what the wording was during the vow. She could have him be her personal slave if she wanted. The thought made her smile, he would no doubt be better than the Pug. Then again, why waste it like that? Why not wait until later to use it, just incase he turned against her. It was troubling now that he knew so much about her and had seen her weakest moments. "Very well, I accept."

"Then I will get you tonight." He said.

She nodded; Dumbledore would not expect an attack so soon.

The night came to slowly in Raven's opinion. She stood waiting outside the edge of the forest, not out into the light, but hidden by the shadows of the trees. She could already see Selwyn coming, his eyes burning red. He took out his wand and did a charm on each of them. It felt like someone cracked a cold egg over her head. "What was that?" She tried to ask, but found she couldn't make a noise.

"Invisible and silencing charms." He supplied, and did it to himself. He vanished from sight. "Once we're in the room, I'll cancel the spell," He grabbed her hand, and then cast the silencing spell on himself.

They met a few teachers keeping a look out for wandering students, a few wandering students keeping a look out for teachers. It was quiet as they made their way up the stairs and to the third floor corridor. Two teachers, specifically, professor Flitwik and Snape stood outside the door. Selwyn cancelled his own silencing spell and whispered softly to her. "Stay here." He applied the spell to his feet, but that was it.

He walked over to Snape, casted a silent charm around them, and put his wand at point blank range. "Don't move," He said calmly. Snape had tensed but did nothing. "I want you to stun your small friend. Once you do you are to drop your wand." He gave his own a nudge against the side of his head. "Do anything… _displeasing. _And I assure you, your blood will join the Cerberus's." After a moment's hesitation, he obeyed. In a flash, his wand was out and Flitwik was stunned. Snape allowed his wand to drop to the ground, scowling as he did. A silent Stupify had the ex-death eater on the floor with the other professor. He cancelled all his charms. "Come over here," he called out to Raven, who touched his arm to show she was there. He canceled her charms as well. "Like I said, inside this door are, most likely, many large spiders, however they should be useless against your fire." She turned to the door and opened it.

It was dark inside. She turned back to Selwyn to see he was obliviating the two men. She stepped inside. Almost immediately, she was stuck, trapped in the sticky web.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. It wasn't a lot of spiders, but a lone gigantic spider that was making its way over, clicking its pincers together at the thought of human flesh. "A child." It clicked as it talked. Its eyes were a milky white, blinded by age. The spider towered over her; its head was easily the size of Raven. "I was ordered to not harm the children." The clicking grew more frantic. "However, you have the scent of the damned on you. You are no child." It lowered its head. "You are the one who has entered the forest. You take what you will, you've taken the souls of the pseudo dragons, killed an innocent and countless others." Its clicking became angry sounding. "You are a horror upon this world. I have heard the centaurs talk of you. Something created, not natural. It will be my pleasure to end your cursed existence." Before it could bite her, Raven let her fire loose, though it did not touch the overgrown arachnid nor did it harm the web. "Using your fire will do nothing, cursed child. I am protected with wizard magic."

Raven's anger grew. A _spider_ would not best her. She had killed many of the eight-legged creatures at home, knowing her mother was afraid of them. Her life would not end here, not by something she had been killing all her life. "You may be protected against fire," Raven rasped, "But nothing will protect you from _me_." Her glamour shattered as she stopped suppressing her aura, allowing it free rein. Consequences be damned before she let something dominate her. The room iced over in her presence. The web holding her broke.

"No,_ no!_" It screamed. "You are not this powerful!" He had heard tales of her from others in the forest that she could only kill small creatures with her kiss. He was sure he had nothing to fear once the fire was taken away from her.

Black eyes bore hell itself. Raven said nothing, easily stepping on the frozen webs that crumbled beneath her feet. She grew closer, backing the spider into a corner. It spat poison at her, but it froze before it could even reach her. She basked in its fear, drawing out its life. She could see the little ball of spirit leave the spider's mouth. She did not take it at first, allowing the spider to suffer. Only when it was twitching on the floor did she take its soul.

It seemed forever until Raven could get herself back under control enough to go back to Selwyn, even then, she left icy footprints behind. When she opened the door back up, Selwyn looked exhausted. "What the hell did you do?" He nearly screamed. "Do you know how hard it was to contain that aura? I thought I would die from magical exhaustion!" She hissed at him, her dementor half clearly still influencing her. He noticed her appearance. "Your glamour broke." She nodded. He frowned. "Can you not speak?" She _couldn't_. It was taking everything she had to keep the dementor under control. If she spoke, she might lose concentration. She shook her head. "There were a lot of spiders then?" Raven glared at him, hissing, before she turned around and went back into the room.

Selwyn took out a blue potion, downing it in one go and put it back in his robes. Immediately it took effect, as he knew it would. However, in two hours he would be out for half a day, one of the side effects of the rejuvenation potion. He walked in after her, before stopping at the site of the giant spider. "Fuck." He said, taking in the sight of it.

Raven smiled at his amazement. It was too bad she could not keep it, it was a worthy prize. She looked back to it. She couldn't take its body, but its fangs… She walked up to the creature's face. Milky eyes stared at her. It was still twitching, still alive. Venom was seeping out its fangs. She frowned; there was no way she could get one of them without poisoning herself. Instead, she had carefully pushed both her hands into one of its open eyes and gently pulled it out of its socket. The spider had twitched violently, but did nothing else.

Selwyn snapped out of his daze and pulled out several empty vials. He put it under the dripping venom, collecting it as it came down. "Acromantula venom is very rare to come by." He said, switching the vial as it filled. By the end, he had colleted four vials worth. "We should get going, no doubt they will switch guards." He looked around the room, but spotted no obvious entrance. He took out his wand, "Point me." It didn't move. "Any suggestions?"

To his surprise, she nodded. She lifted one foot, brought it back down and smashed the ice. He nodded and pointed his wand at the web, with a silent spell, it blasted away. Beneath it was a trap door. He opened it up. Once again, it was dark. He sent down some bluebell flames, but the shadows had swallowed it.

He looked over to Raven, who still held the large eye in her hands. "I can stick a preservation charm on it, to make it last longer."

She hissed at him. No one would touch her prizes but her. She turned back to the darkened trap door. They would have to jump. She took a breath, and jumped down. Not bothering to hear whatever protest Selwyn was saying. She landed on something hard, but she had made sure the eye had survived the fall, she was not about to let her new prize be crushed. A few seconds later, Selwyn landed beside her. The ground cracked beneath them. Raven looked down and noticed she had landed on ice. Beneath the ice, frozen with the water, were mer-people, each of them with long pointy spears and a look of fear. An ear-splitting screech had brought them out of their thoughts.

One of the mer-people had been halfway out of the water when it had froze over, its lower-half was trapped in the ice, along with the bottom half of its spear. It opened its mouth and screeched at them again, struggling to free itself. Selwyn smirked, not bothering to use silent incantations. _"Wingardium Leviosa," _The merman gave a particularly loud shriek as his bottom half did not budge as the upper half rose to the air. His body was ripped apart. "Shall we continue then?" Selwyn asked, already making his way forward.

Raven did not miss how his eyes brightened at the sight of blood. She followed him, ignoring the mess the half-fish left behind. She had no interest in it. After all, it wasn't her kill.

The next room was brighter and did not contain any creatures. Instead, it had several doors. Selwyn smiled. "Easy enough." He used his wand and put a glowing X on the door, before opening it to see what was inside. A large tentacle like plant reached out toward him. When he closed the door, they began spinning. When they stopped, the X had stayed on the door. Raven wondered how he knew. "I've seen this before." He answered her unspoken question. He did it a few more times before they found the right door.

In the next room was an armored statue armed with a sword. "Clever," he commented, "Most wizards don't know how to sword fight nowadays." He drew his own sword, which Raven had just now noticed. "Notice-me-not charms. A _lot_ of them. Stay behind me, no doubt he is impervious to magic and he has no soul." She hated being useless, but stepped away. She knew she would only be a problem.

The two began to circle each other. The armor clanked with each step. Raven had an idea. She took a breath to center herself, trying to control the dementor more so she could speak. "You…" She fought against it. "Don't have to…" It was winning. "Fight fair." She took several gulps of air. She could hear swords clashing, but she tried to drown them out, focusing solely on herself. The dementor half was struggling fiercely against her. It would not be caged again, not after she had given it such freedom. Raven could feel herself being swallowed by the ice.

However, before the dementor could win, fire had erupted between them. A large tan dragon had landed in the fire, snarling at the dementor, wrapping its spiked tail around Raven. The dementor sunk back into its darkness, hissing the entire way.

"_Raven!"_

Her eyes shot open. Since when did she lay down? "Are you all right?" Selwyn asked. She stood up, looking at him. He had a few cuts here and there, but nothing he could not heal. The armor was laying in pieces across the room.

"I'm fine," she rasped. She felt the coldness, but it wasn't forcing her like it was before. She picked up her prize from the floor. "We need to continue, we may not have much time left."

He nodded. They both headed toward the next door. Inside, was a table. On it were several potion bottles, each a different shape and size. Fire sprang up behind them and in front of them. They were not escaping.

Selwyn walked up to the bottles. "They don't intend anyone to pass this. No instructions. Only a master can tell which is which."

"I doubt you are one?" Raven asked, looking at the bottles.

"No, however, there are spells for detecting poison." He said, looking thoroughly at each. "One looks to be mead, try to freeze it, if it is, it shouldn't freeze."

She allowed some of her dementor powers to surface, but unlike before, it did not drowned out the fire. She touched the glass, which iced on the outside, but the liquid had remained untouched. Selwyn picked up the bottle and moved it back. Next, he cast a few spells, which lit up a couple of bottles, he moved them back as well. Only two were left.

"One to get you forward, one to get you back." He picked up the small one. "I'm betting this one will take you forward. No doubt they didn't want a lot of people to come." He took out the cork and sniffed it. "Smells like a potion." He took a gulp, before handing it to Raven. "Quickly, before it wears off." He said, already making his way forward. Raven swallowed the rest, even if they did come, they would have to dispel the magic to get through. She felt a coldness sweep through her as the potion worked. She walked calmly through the fire. It tingled against her skin but did not hurt her.

On the other side was a large dragon, a _much_ larger one than she had killed in the forest, surrounded by glittering treasure. It growled at her, baring its possibly poisonous fangs. It had four legs, each with deadly claws, a long tail that whipped around it in agitation, and big leathery wings that were flat against its body. Selwyn stood off to the side, knowing he would be next to useless in the fight.

Raven's fire sprung to the challenge, she would not be dominated, not by anything. The dragon opened its mouth, a fireball growing at an alarming rate. She could not be seen behind her own growing inferno. The dragon struck, even though her own fire had swallowed the dragon's, it was close behind, snapping with vicious fangs. Raven jumped out of the way and into her fire, allowing it to shield her again. She could not see the dragon, but neither could it see her.

She bit her lip in an uncharacteristic show of worry. She would have to use her dementor abilities. Shutting her eyes, she took a breath, allowing her barriers to fall again. The fire disappeared, and the coldness took over everything. Even to herself she felt like ice, which was unusual, she had never felt that cold before.

It roared in anger, fear clouding its thoughts. Again, a fireball grew in its mouth and was released toward her. It struck her dead on, but she was not harmed, unlike Selwyn in the background whose arms had been burned by the fireball. Dragon flame must not be able to hurt others who carry the same fire. Raven walked forward, as she did with the spider, watching with satisfaction as it backed away from her. It spat fireball after fireball at her, not daring to use its teeth on her, it didn't want to get near her. Soon, the dragon laid whimpering on the ground; Raven devoured its soul. Surprisingly, the dementor allowed itself to be pacified.

She did not bother to gather any prizes from the dragon, instead, she turned to the treasure that lined the walls. Selwyn walked up to her. "I'll transfigure you a bottomless bag to carry everything." At the look of irritation on her face, he continued. "You know you won't be able to carry all this, especially with that eye."

She looked down at the spider's eye in her hands. Had she been carrying it all this time? "Alright." She rasped. "But I'll put it in the bag." He nodded.

After all the treasure was in the bag and the blood-red stone was in Selwyn's hands, he pulled out a small chain. "This is a portkey. It'll take us to my manor." She grabbed on at his command. "Lilith." She felt a hook on her navel before she was whisked away.

She appeared outside a large manor. "Why didn't we appear outside Hogwarts?"

"To easily tracked." He said, his eyes finally losing their red appearance, he conjured bandages and wrapped up his arms. "I'll apparate you back to your cave." He grabbed her and they appeared outside the grounds. "I'm sure you can find your way back?" She nodded and started to walk.

When Raven got back to her den, she dropped the bag down near her other prizes and she sat the eye near her bed. She fell asleep looking at it. She dreamed of hundreds of spiders, young and old, though she seemed to taken the soul of the oldest. Apparently, his name was Aragog and he was around fifty years old. He had seen many things, but Raven was happy to know, in the end, he feared her more than a basilisk.

She had no dreams of the dragon's life.

_**End of Chapter Eight**_


	12. Chapter 9

Look! It lives!

A little warning, there will be language in this chapter.

Sorry for such a long wait, the muse bunny didn't last, that and it gave me other ideas for different stories. And Selwyn will be referred to as Justus when he's out of school, he will only be referred to Selwyn during the school year. Voldemort will only be called so when someone else is talking about him. I hope it's not too confusing.

_**I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, I do own most of the other stuff though.**_

_**Please Read & Review! **_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Dragon Speak"**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Pansy fell, sobbing as Raven walked ever so calmly to her. She could see the abyss in her eyes, along with the monsters that accompanied it. "You're pathetic." Her master rasped. "I don't even know why I keep you around." Fire sprung up around her. She screamed as her flesh burned away. The fire disappeared, replaced by ice. Raven's rotting skin fell off, leaving only bone behind.

Raven came closer, her mouth opening wide, Pansy could feel her soul slipping away.

"Pansy!" Raven had screamed, gripping the sides of her head. Her boney fingers dug into her skin, what ruins were left of it from the fire. _"Pansy!" That was Daphne's voice…_

Pansy's eyes snapped open, but the pain didn't go away. The flesh around her collar kept switching between ice and fire. Daphne stood beside her. "You were having a nightmare." She said, running her hand through her hair. Pansy trembled in her hands, the nightmare playing repeatedly in her mind. "Pansy?"

Her hand went to her collar. "Something's wrong." She whispered, her throat was sore, but she could not tell if it was from screaming in her sleep or from the collar.

Daphne grabbed a jar from her trunk. "Essence of dittany. Your neck looks irritated, I figured this would help."

"Daphne, something is wrong with her. The collar is heating up and freezing."

Her friend frowned. "Who cares what's wrong with that monster? Let her suffer."

Pansy yelped as the collar heated up again. She didn't notice when she first woke up, but the smell of burning flesh was thick in the room. She sprang out of bed, despite her pain. "I'm sorry Daphne, but I have to go to her."

Her friend grabbed her arm. "I'm not letting you destroy yourself by going back to that monster!"

_Smack!_ Daphne eyes were wide with betrayal. Pansy lowered her hand, she couldn't even feel it sting, the collar consumed all pain. She tugged her other hand away, Daphne did not bother to stop her this time. Pansy left without even saying 'sorry', even though she desperately wanted to. She didn't look back.

"Fine." Daphne whispered to herself. She grabbed her unopened container and threw it in her trunk. She picked up her bag and left. Daphne wouldn't be waiting when she came back.

When Raven woke up, she was angry, furious even, and she had no idea _why_. It was hot and cold; things would freeze before it caught fire. She had tried to control her two halves, but they fought against her. For once in her life, she felt powerless. She couldn't even control her body.

"_**Stop!"**_ She had finally yelled in a mix of dragon and dementor. She fell limply to the ground, each of them letting go of their anger at her the thought of going to Selwyn with her problem, their anger returned. Raven let the thought go, knowing they had not wanted to go for a reason.

"M-m-master?" Came the voice of her servant. Pansy stepped into the cave, if the icy air did not kill her, the burning temperatures would. She called out again.

"_Go away!" _Raven screamed in a raspy growling voice. She would not have anyone see her weak.

She was on the ground breathing rapidly, not caring the ground was frozen or her prizes were burning. Raven's head snapped up, her eyes switching from black to orange to green and back again, unable to settle on a color. A deep rattling growl came from her throat.

Pansy froze as she saw her nightmares come to life. Raven crawled her way forward, growling and emitting an aura of fear. A warm liquid trailed down Pansy's legs as an acidic smell penetrated the air. Sobbing, she fell to the ground.

Raven stopped, her eyes settling on green. "You're pathetic Pug." She said, standing up, trying to resist taking her soul. It was extremely tempting. She was nothing but fear. "Go back to the dorm and clean yourself up. That's an order, pug." Still crying, Pansy scrambled away, wanting to get as far as she could from the monster who was her master.

Raven's nose wrinkled in disgust. The smell of urine was thick. If it wasn't for that, she would have devoured Pansy's soul. Raven was annoyed with herself. She should have had more control; the pug was useless to her dead. She used her wand to cast a scurgify. While it had taken most of the scent away it was still there, overpowered by the smell of rotting prizes, but undeniably there. She frowned at the power of her spell but did not bother with it again. She laid down on her makeshift bed. Maybe she just needed sleep. She had barely gotten any sleep since Selwyn- The dragon and dementor voiced their anger. Raven let her thoughts drop again as she drifted off to sleep.

Pansy ran, tears blinding her vision. She stumbled a majority of the way, but somehow, she had made it back to the dorms. They were empty; all of the students have already gone to breakfast. Pansy went instantly to the bathroom, ripping her ruined cloths off and jumping into the burning shower. She stood there, letting the hot liquid beat against her skin. The heat was better than the bitter cold that was still deep inside her. No matter how hot she set it, the cold still lingered.

Pansy had stayed in there for an hour before she felt warm enough to leave. Her skin was red with irritation and protested every movement made. However, she would rather have the pain than the cold and nightmares that came with it. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself and made her way to the beds. She felt a sharp pain in her heart when she didn't see Daphne waiting for her. She would have cried, had she had any more tears to shed.

She felt miserable and worn out. She collapsed on her bed, unwilling to sleep, yet unable to stay awake. Eventually, the nightmares took hold of her again. This time, there was no one to wake her up.

_***The next day***_

Today was the last day of school, Raven had everything packed and shrunk. She was heading toward the train when a voice interrupted her. "Glad to be finally going home?" Her two halves hissed and roared, Raven had tensed but let no other sign show.

"Hello professor, and yes, I'm looking forward to home." She said, trying to rein them in. The dementor hissed, but settled, the dragon refused to be quiet. It wanted to _kill_. It was furious with the man, and Raven couldn't understand _why_.

"Goodbye then, Miss Dursley." He left as quickly as he came. Raven continued on, not caring why he was acting weird, her head hurt from the roaring of her dragon side.

Justus Faust apparated away to his house. There, he found Voldemort waiting for him in his study. He said nothing as he collapsed into the chair. "Fuck," Faust mumbled before his voice grew in volume. _"FUCK!"_

Voldemort sat across from him, smirking at the man's panic and sipping on his glass of firewhisky. "I told you."

The man gave him a glare. "She doesn't know."

"Yet." He pointed out.

"She _won't_ know."

"In denial, Faust?" His smirk grew. "Or do you just fear my Raven that much?"

Justus scowled at him. "You knew didn't you?"

"That you forgot to implant the fake life of the dragon she supposedly kissed? Yes."

"You son of a bitch." He hissed.

"Possibly, never knew her." Voldemort said, clearly enjoying Faust's irritation. "It was obvious. I thought you were supposed to know all about dementors? I was surprised that you forgot about the dreams she would have with the soul." He took another drink, finishing it off. "So what do you intend to do?"

Justus conjured his own glass, filled it full, and swallowed it all in one go. "I don't think there is anything I _can_ do."

"There is one way…" Voldemort began. "Though, she will hate it, and if I fail, most likely the death of us both."

Forgetting his momentary problems, Justus smirked. "Admitting weakness Voldemort?"

Said dark lord did not rise to the verbal bait, instead saying, "Raven was created to be the ultimate weapon, I doubt anything would survive her wrath."

"Shit," He mumbled again, pouring himself another glass before drinking it quickly. "So, what's your plan?"

"I assume you know that I had a plan with James?"

"Nothing specific."

"I had planned to make Raven bear me an heir when she matured." This led to Justus giving him a bewildered look. "As I said, I had _planned_. I find it completely impossible to do so now, she's too wild. She would kill me before I could even get near her, with that intention at least."

"How does that help me?"

"I'm getting there." He said, annoyed at Faust interrupting him. "I adjusted my plans. I will make her my pet instead."

Justus, who was in the middle of swallowing more liquor, had spat it out. "You don't think fucking her would work, but making her into a _pet_ will?"

"I have no delusions that she will like it. In fact, I suspect she will not rest until my death. However, the ritual I have in mind will secure her under my control."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," he said, standing. "Enough of this, I'm sure your tired of waiting? I went ahead and put the seven in your cells. The stone?" In a flash, Faust had the stone in his hand, tossing it to Voldemort. He grabbed it, glaring murderously at him for throwing such a precious stone.

"Get out." He said, leaving the room. Voldemort apparated away.

_***With Raven***_

"Rose!" Her mother said, hugging her daughter. "How was school?"

"It was good and you, mother?" She asked, spotting Pansy in the corner of her eye. She was standing nervously in the crowd.

"Lonely without you, dear. Did you make any friends?" She asked.

Raven nodded. "I'll go get her."

She walked over to Pansy. "Pug," she said in a quiet voice. Pansy jumped. "Act as my friend, my mother wants to meet you. _Smile._" Raven had a smile on her own face. She grabbed Pansy's hand and drug her over. "Mother, this is Pansy. Pansy, this is my mother."

She swallowed her fear and her prejudice and acted like her mother had taught her when meeting another person of high rank. "Hello Mrs. Dursley. Rose has told me so much about you." She smiled even though Raven's touch was burning. "I'm sorry to cut this so short, but I see my parents." She turned to Raven, still keeping her smile as she met the monster's eyes. "I'll see you later." She still felt the burning even after her master had let go. Pansy wanted to run, but settled on walking quickly away.

"Bye!" Raven called out. "Can we go home now? It was a long trip."

"Of course. Let's go home." Petunia said, walking to the car. Raven followed behind her.

_**End of Year One, Chapter Nine**_


	13. Year Two Chapter 10

_*Gasp!* Yes! You are seeing this right! Project Raven: Updated! *Cowers from angered but joyful fans* I know, I've taken forever to update it, but I couldn't help it! I swear! Writer's block hit and you know how horrible that can be, right?_

_Wait! Before you ready your fingers to type up flames from the bottom pits of hell. I do have one more excu- explanation! I wanted the first chapter of year two to be worthy of Raven's second year. How could I write anything less? So I hope I've done it justice. _

_Here you go, fresh out of my demented mind, Chapter Ten, Year Two. Enjoy!_

_**I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. I do own most of the other stuff though.**_

_**Please Read & Review! **_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Dragon Speak"**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Year Two**_

_Don't bother coming home. _How could such a simple, hastily scrawled sentence cause so much pain? Pansy held the slip of parchment in her bleeding hands. The wounds were from the owl that had brought the letter. One of her fam- -her tears renewed with vigor- one of the _Parkinson's _most vicious owl. It had shown her hand no mercy when she had untied the hard knot from the note. She knew her fath- _Mr._ _Parkinson_ had purposely done it, just to cause her pain. Pain she deserved for losing everything over a stupid duel.

_Don't bother coming home. _Where would she go now? Certainly not to her master's. -How she hated her master, even though the collar pained her for thinking such thoughts- and she certainly couldn't stay at King's Cross or Diagon Alley. She had only two galleons to her name. Her family would have disowned her by now and blocked any access to Gringotts. She was truly alone.

_Don't bother coming home._ How many times had she read over that sentence now? Ten? Forty? Each time brought more pain and yet she could not stop. She knew she deserved it. She was now no better than a mudblood. Worse, she was no better than a _house elf. _How did everything go to hell? She wasn't suppose to lose to a mudblood; she wasn't suppose to lose _everything_.

_Don't bother coming home._ What was she suppose to do now? What about food? Shelter? Pansy began to sob again. Her tears fell onto the paper, blurring the words. Not that it mattered, she had the four words completely memorized. She knew she would never forget them, though she wished she would. Pansy crumpled it in her hands, ignoring the wounds' protests. She tossed the note that brought her a new hell into the garbage.

"How pathetic." Pansy's eyes instantly went to the voice. It was a man, one with hazel eyes and black messy hair. "You think just because your parents left you, that it's the end?" His eyes were cold.

"You know nothing." She sneered through her tears. He backhanded her. She fell to the floor; she had no strength to get up. She was physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Pathetic." He repeated. "Your parents hate you, you are bound to another, you are completely alone, and you sit here and snivel?" She said nothing. "You have no right to your magic."

"You're right." She said, her tears no longer falling, though it was not from lack of trying. "I don't deserve magic. I shouldn't be a witch."

His smirk went unnoticed. "Yes. I know I am. However, would you change it? To become worthy of magic again?"

She would give anything, to have it all back. "I cannot. I am bound to a mudblood. I'll never be worthy again."

"And if I say I have a way to break your bond?" He said.

She looked up at the man, who was leaning against the wall. "Can you?" Pansy didn't care how desperate her voice sounded.

"I can. However, I do nothing for free. I am in need of a test subject, one that is willing." He was now leaning over her fallen form. "If you bind yourself to me, become my slave instead, you'll be free from Raven."

"How does that work?" She asked, hoping he wasn't lying.

"One contract can override another." He said.

"One master for another." Pansy said, but to be free of her master… "Please." His smirk did not kill the slim hope she had gained, no matter how sadistic it looked. Anyone was better than her current master. The man grabbed Pansy and apparated.

* * *

Raven gasped as she shifted for the twentieth time that night. Her body burned with hot fury. Earlier, she had noticed blood coming from between her legs; she knew that it was her period. She could deal with the blood and the pain, but the heat… The heat was _unbearable_. Her eyes had changed color too, one orange, the other black. A strange mist had began to form around her.* However the cold fog provided no relief for her. She shifted again, making a low growling noise, one similar to a dragon in heat. She gripped the bed sheets as another wave of heat passed through her again, the mist became thicker, and anything that had moisture became frozen. The glass of water on her nightstand shattered. Raven hoped she wouldn't stay in heat for to long. Another wave of heat went through her. She didn't think she could take it.

It took a week for her heat to be over. Raven never wanted to go through it again. Her mother was worried, but she had convinced her not to tell anyone. If it had gotten to the wrong ears… She didn't want to think of it. Yes, she was powerful, but she doubted she could last long enough against a full wizard like Albus Dumbledore, especially if he could cast a patronus. How she hated those beings of light.

Peck, peck, peck. An owl was at her window. She let the bird in, even though it was nervous to be in her presence. It stuck out its foot; a letter was tied to it. As soon as she untied it, the owl wasted no time in flying off. Raven unrolled the note. It was simple, no longer than four words.

_1274 Saint Mary's Cemetery._

Raven smirk grew into a true smile. "I've found you."

She had told her mother that she was invited to Draco's house for the rest of the summer. Which was true, starting the day after tomorrow. She had asked for Draco's help in finding an old… _friend_. He did it with ease, though he wondered why she would care about a muggle. She gave him no explanation and asked for another favor. She needed an alibi and asked if he would say she would be staying at his house for the rest of the summer. He had agreed, saying she actually could, he would be expecting her in a week. Raven could not object. She owed him.

But before then, Raven sat with her back to a grave located in 1274 Saint Mary's Cemetery. The concrete was rough on her skin, but she didn't care. In fact, she couldn't be happier. "I've finally found you again." She looked up to the rainy sky, not really seeing it. "I was so sad when they took you away from me." Her eyes slid shut. "And so angry, mother couldn't even _look _at me." She growled. "You've always caused trouble, Jack, even in death." Her right hand rested on the shovel beside her, already damp with rain. "You were my first you know. I had never killed another human before you. All of the others, they meant nothing, I didn't even take prizes." She stood, with the shovel in her hands. "Did you think I wouldn't come back for you? That I would let you rest in piece? I _know_, Jack. I can see your soul, still attached. You couldn't bare the thought of moving on could you?" Her eyes became black. The rain turned to ice. She aimed the shovel at the ground and began to dig.

An hour later, only a quarter of the way down, she began to sense another soul. She looked up and saw a familiar black snake. "You found me again. Who are you? I've never sensed your magic before and your soul hides from me." She frowned. The snake flicked its tongue, silently mocking her. She sneered at him and went back to digging.

Suddenly, she felt a pain in her shoulder. The snake had sunken its fangs into her. Before Raven could even do anything, she became weak and dizzy. "You… Bastard." The snake transformed into a man, but his form was too blurry to see who he was.

Raven blacked out.

When she came to, it was still dark, or perhaps it was dark again? Who knows how long she had been lying in the half dug grave. She let out of hiss of pain as she moved her bitten shoulder. Looking around, there was nothing in sight. She felt the fire stir with her anger, but she grabbed the shovel again. She came here for a reason. Raven could do nothing about the snake-man. For now anyway.

Three hours later, she hit the casket. She hit it repeatedly until the lid broke. Raven reached inside and took out Jack's skull. She smiled at him. "Welcome back, Jack." She brushed off the dirt gently, not wanting the skull to come to further harm, at least until she could cast an impervious and unbreakable spell on it. After casting a scurgify, she held out her wand to summon the knight bus, just like Draco had instructed her.

One long, bumpy, and annoying ride later, she was standing outside of Draco Malfoy's home, in the middle of the night. She sighed, what a first impression this would be. At least she wasn't covered in graveyard dirt anymore. She began to walk up the hill. Raven wondered why she even agreed. Of course, she knew _why._ She may be part dementor, but she was also part dragon, and dragons were creatures of honor. It demanded nothing less. Sometimes, just sometimes, she hated being a monster. Especially when she lost control. She noticed she stopped moving. She ruthlessly crushed her feeling of nervousness. What reason had she to be nervous? She had killed a man in an alley; she had tortured and devoured the soul of a giant spider! She shouldn't be nervous of meeting Lucius Malfoy!

Lucius Malfoy. She knew he had worked with her father. Perhaps that was why? He had been one of the people who raised her mother, who was probably there when she was born. He knew her father. Yes, Selw- -Her two halves growled- Her _teacher _knew him too, but something was now off about the man, not only the way he acted before she had left, but also how her two halves now responded. Pity they couldn't speak.

Again, she crushed any emotions. Ever since she had her period, she began to feel her emotions more strongly. She continued moving, allowing her thoughts to go blank. It was so much easier to think nothing. When she reached the door, a house elf was already standing there. It was a pathetic little thing, with bulging eyes and floppy ears that had old wounds on them. His fingers were in a similar state. "You's being Rose Dursley?"

"Yes, I assume everyone is already asleep?"

"Yes, miss. I's showing you's to your room." He led her up the staircase, passing many moving portraits as he did, each seemed to stare at her as she passed by. She stared back with equal silence. "Here's you are miss. Call on Dobby if you's be needing anything."

She shut the door, not bothering to change and crashed on the bed. Her shoulder continued to throb, just as it had done since she woke up. It mattered little though and Raven fell asleep.

_**End of Chapter Ten, Year Two**_

_*The mist appears when dementors are breeding in cannon. However, I thought it would also happen when they are ready to mate, sort of like a signal to other dementors._


End file.
